


Out

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Football Player Louis, Help, M/M, Management Liam, Model Harry, Model Niall, Model Zayn, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Sorry guys, ZIALLLLL YEEEEYYYYY, heeeeeelp, tá já chega, ziall
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis só precisava de alguém para apoiá-lo. Harry só precisava de alguém.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brazil

Minhas pupilas estavam com toda certeza totalmente dilatadas, o flash continuo praticamente me cegando enquanto eu repetia o mantra em minha mente.

"Não feche os olhos".

A sala que estávamos era grande e bem iluminada, então não contrastava muito com o flash da maquina cara do fotografo apesar de ser tão branca que minha mente já estava criando pontos pretos a cada piscar de olhos que eu dava. A dor de cabeça aumentava. A fome aumentava. A solidão também.

\- Vire um pouco mais Harry. - O fotografo me instruiu, virando o corpo totalmente enquanto eu procurava a nova posição que ele desejava, o jeans incrivelmente colado parecia querer partir meu pênis ao meio, mas eu não reclamei. Eu nunca reclamo. - Isso, isso! Parado! Isso... Excelente!

Mais milhões de fotos e finalmente ele baixou o flash para a posição inicial na câmera, suspirando satisfeito enquanto eu passava lentamente os dedos nos olhos. Talvez eu fique cego antes de virar um velhinho, e já sei a quem por a culpa.

\- Ótimo trabalho Styles, você é magnifico! Estamos felizes de você ter vindo. - O fotografo disse e a encarregada de cuidar do photoshoot para a marca BOBÔ assentiu enquanto esticava a mão para mim.

\- Realmente querido, as fotos ficaram excelentes e a repercussão será divina, agora vamos deixar você aproveitar o país e nós vemos amanha, certo? - A mulher, Patrícia, disse com um sorriso simpático ainda tentando manter a compostura profissional mesmo sendo obvio seu cansaço por baixo dos sorrisos. Estamos todos.

\- Claro. Muito obrigado. - Praticamente sussurrei com a garganta seca, virando e procurando por Liam até acha-lo no telefone no canto da sala, provavelmente gritando com alguma pobre alma.

\- Como assim não pode?! O que vocês estão achando? Que os garotos não têm vida, nem familia? Temos que sair desse país amanha no máximo para eles conseguirem chegar em casa a tempo para o natal! As coisas não funcionam do jeito que você quer, eles não são seus cachorros! - Ele sussurrou com a voz perigosa, conseguindo se impor ate aos sussurros enquanto gesticulava com raiva segurando o celular.

\- Liam?

\- Harry tem a ceia em familia e a bisavó dele estará lá, ela tem noventa anos. Zayn e Niall precisam estar em casa porque passaram a semana inteira comprando presentes de natal para os familiares. Você está destruindo planos somente por dinheiro, dinheiro esse no qual vocês já nadam! Não vamos ficar aqui dia 25 de dezembro só porque no dia 26 tem uma merda de coletiva de imprensa, eu não ligo, eu quero isso desmarcado.

\- Liam.

\- Um minuto Harry. - Ele disse levantando o dedo e quase o passando na minha cara. - Nos falamos depois e eu acho bom eu e meus três modelos termos passagens marcadas para Los Angeles quando eu ligar novamente.

Seu olhar caiu em mim como uma bomba e eu já sabia que a Management havia colocado nossa vida profissional na frente da pessoal novamente. Liam é muito bom em seu trabalho como assessor, mas ele não é um anjo ou Deus. Lá vamos nós novamente.

\- Não vamos para casa, vamos?

\- Não, sinto muito.

-x-

Dizer que o Brazil é quente é tentar amenizar as coisas. A vista que eu tinha da sacada do meu quarto do hotel era linda e o vento batia forte, mas ainda sim era como se uma nuvem de calor estivesse rodeando meu corpo.

Coloquei algumas roupas mais frouxas depois de tomar um banho gelado e fechar meus olhos por bastante tempo na tentativa de melhorar o efeito do flash. Zayn e Niall estavam no quarto defronte ao meu e eu conseguia ouvir o moreno ainda gritar com alguém no corredor, provavelmente no telefone, sobre ter que ficar mais alguns dias aqui e não poder ir para casa no natal.

Eu já estou acostumado com isso. No natal do ano passado eu fiquei preso em NYC porque eles confirmaram minha presença em uma premiação. Como eu atravessaria os Estados Unidos com uma premiação em uma noite e duas entrevistas na manha seguinte? Também teve meu aniversario que eu fiquei preso em Londres modelando para a Burberry por cinco dias seguidos. O aniversario de minha mãe. O aniversario de Niall. O dia das mães. 4 of July. Eu realmente já estou acostumado.

Abri a porta da sacada e andei um pouco até conseguir ver a praia e as pessoas que caminhavam ou corriam pela orla. Estava anoitecendo e o por do sol era um dos mais bonitos que eu já vi na vida, a cidade começando a brilhar aos poucos lá em baixo.

Sem muita coisa para fazer a não ser mexer no celular e assistir televisão, continuei parado ali mexendo nos meus próprios dedos e tirando algumas fotos para mandar para minha mãe e minha irmã Gemma antes de começar a prestar atenção nas pessoas lá em baixo. Algumas sentavam em bancos e conversavam com as outras segurando cachorros grandes e sorvetes, outras andavam sozinhas... Tudo parecia tranquilo assim como minha alma me convence estar algumas vezes.

E assim eu fiquei até a noite chegar completamente, o sol desparecendo atrás do grande oceano e as luzes começando a serem pontos coloridos por todos os locais. Decidi ir até lá em baixo e quem sabe tomar um sorvete enquanto vestia uma calça mais apertada do que a flanela que eu havia colocado inicialmente. Todos pareciam andar de regatas e eu só tinha uma então fiz um lembrete no telefone pra comprar mais regatas. E procurar uma academia. Bom, talvez as regatas virem realidade, somente.

Zayn e Niall me avisaram estar na parte de trás do hotel em um dos últimos andares onde a piscina fica. Eu não queria atrapalhar os dois, Zayn já está com a cabeça fria e talvez eles queiram curtir um pouco sem a vela humana então mandei uma mensagem para os dois e para Liam avisando que eu estava indo a praia.

Normalmente quando eu estou em Los Angeles muitas pessoas me param e pedem fotos, mas é porque elas sabem onde eu moro e onde eu geralmente frequento. Aqui no Brazil fora diferente, Liam e nossos seguranças não poderiam revelar onde nós estamos, nem os funcionários do hotel. Isso talvez funcione mais um dia até estarem ligando para o hotel atrás de falar conosco ou pararem na frente para esperar nós sairmos. Na verdade eu terei sorte se chegar até a praia sem nenhuma garota ver e espalhar.

Consegui ver a mulher que eu estava observando lá de cima melhor com sua barraquinha de sorvete, um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto conversava com os clientes e fazia o pedido deles feliz. Você não vê isso na França, ou na Inglaterra, ou em outros países. Uma pequena porcentagem na população sorri ou cumprimenta alguém que não conhece de forma tão calorosa. Na França o máximo que conseguem é um aceno curto de cabeça. Na Inglaterra um sorriso pode ser considerado o máximo. Alguns países dos Estados Unidos têm pessoas que fazem isso de sorrir e conversar com outras pessoas em filas, mas uma grande maioria não. É bonito. É legal ver alguém sorrindo para você somente por querer um sorriso de volta em troca ou querer ser simpática. Faz o país parecer casa, aconchegante.

\- Ahn... Desculpa interromper seus pensamentos... Mas, você está na fila? - Uma voz suave falou atrás de mim, me tirando de meus devaneios enquanto eu ainda encarava a barraquinha de sorvete. Eu não entendi nada, mas ainda sim virei para responder.

\- Desculpe e-eu... Eu não entendo o que você fala eu sou inglês. - Falei devagar, gesticulando devagar com a mão como se fosse ajudar em algo.

A pessoa então sorriu e eu me permiti prestar atenção nela alguns segundos. Era um homem que talvez tenha minha idade, mais baixinho alguns centímetros e com o cabelo liso caído por todos os lados, a franja lisinha grudando em sua testa pelo suor. Ele estava de bermudas e uma regata frouxa que mostrava até parte de seu peitoral. Eu até esqueci como sorrir de volta enquanto o examinava quase descaradamente.

\- Eu também sou! Eu achei que você fosse brasileiro. - Ele disse com um inglês perfeito, uma risada gostosa escapando por seus lábios enquanto eu sorria de volta tentando adivinhar de onde é seu sotaque. - Cara você me fez falar um espanhol ridículo para nada, que feio.

Sorri e balancei lentamente a cabeça, analisando como seus olhos eram de um azul claro lindo e como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas provavelmente porque ele estava correndo como as outras pessoas.

\- Então, o que você havia dito? - Perguntei devagar enquanto correspondia ao seu olhar fixo no meu, o sorriso ainda solto e leve.

\- Perguntei se você está na fila... Do sorvete. - O garoto respondeu apontando para a barraquinha alguns passos ao lado deles e Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu estava tentando adivinhar alguns sabores, chocolate é fácil e a garota que acabou de sair o pediu tipo chôcôláté... Agora eu não faço ideia do que seja môrángow... Er... Enfim, eu não sei de nada.

\- Que tal assim Curly, eu te compro um sorvete e você me da um chiclete desses que você tanto mastiga. Estou proibido de comer chicletes então você já vá sendo avisado que está alimentando o vicio de um viciado em processo de rehab.

\- Acho que eu vou correr este risco. - Respondi sorrindo e piscando enquanto ele sorria de volta e dava um passo até a Senhora Sorriso.

Então eu fiquei por fora da conversa, mas conseguia perceber as risadinhas que a Senhora Sorriso dava das tentativas de explicar o que ele queria em alguma língua que a divertia. Era impossível não sorrir enquanto eles decidiam quanto ficara a conta depois de dois sorvetes grandes e uma garrafa de agua.

\- Talvez você me deva um balde de chicletes depois dessa, Curly. Que vergonha, ela ficou rindo do meu espanhol profissional chico. Muy bueno. 

\- Você sabe mesmo espanhol? - Perguntei enquanto começávamos a andar lentamente pela praia, a areia cercando meus dedos e quanto mais perto da agua mais geladinha ela ficava.

\- Tive que aprender ao menos o básico porque eu morava na Espanha. Ah, e meu nome é Louis. - Ele disse sorrindo e me empurrando levemente com o cotovelo enquanto eu arrastava meus pés na areia molhada.

\- Harry. - Sem sobrenome. Só Harry. Às vezes eu tenho raiva de meu sobrenome e o que ele traz junto.

\- Seria algum apelido para Harold? Porque se for não tem problema, Harold, eu não vou rir. - Ele respondeu já rindo e eu revirei os olhos, rindo junto enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação.

\- Nop, é só Harry, nenhum Harold. - Respondi tirando atenção dele por alguns segundos para observar um casal de idosos andando de mãos dadas perto de nós. Eles estavam segurando câmeras e tirando fotos de tudo o que viam e aquilo me fez sorrir.

De repente os olhos da senhora voaram até eu e Louis, brilhando entusiasmados antes dela cutucar o marido e apontar para nós dois. Era estranho, não acho que eles sejam fãs meus e nem que Louis os conheça, mas isso não os impediu de se aproximar quase imperceptivelmente e assim que passaram por nosso lado a senhora disse em alto e bom som palavras que eu não entendi nenhuma delas, porem pareciam simpáticas.

\- Sejam muito felizes.

Quando os dois desapareceram atrás de nós eu me virei para Louis e arqueei uma sobrancelha, vendo suas bochechas e parte de seu pescoço ficarem totalmente vermelhas.

\- Você entendeu não foi? O que ela disse?

\- Eu não entendi Harold. - Ele disse sorrindo e ainda corado, eu sabia que era mentira porem não iria pressiona-lo, somente deixei o tópico cair.

\- Então, de que parte da Inglaterra você vem?

\- Doncaster. Eu passei boa parte da minha vida lá, quase toda na verdade porque sai de casa faz três anos só.

\- Você mora na Espanha faz três anos?

\- Não, eu morei lá um ano e meio por questões de... Trabalho. E então fui para Londres. E você?

\- Holmes Chapel. Vivi lá até meus dezoito, depois fui pra Londres e agora moro nos Estados Unidos...

\- Oh yeah?

\- Yep. L.A.

\- Oh? Estou me sentindo falando com um famoso hipster que usa calça jeans e havaianas para caminhar na praia - Louis diz rindo, terminando de tomar o seu sorvete. - Quantos anos você tem?

\- Vinte e três, e você?

\- Também, quase vinte e quatro... - Ele me respondeu com um sorriso um pouco menor, olhando e volta alguns segundos antes de parar totalmente de andar. - Se eu te chamasse para ir comigo em um lugar que eu conheci qual a probabilidade de você chamar a polícia e dizer que eu estou tentando te abusar?

\- Depende. Lá vai ter algo para beber com teor alto de álcool?

\- Yep.

\- Então eu estou dentro.

\- Espera. E se eu estivesse planejando abusar de você depois de te deixar bêbado? - Louis indagou levantando um dedo e ainda sorrindo divertido.

\- Não se trataria de um abuso se as duas pessoas quisessem a mesma coisa. - Respondi piscando lentamente e seus olhos azuis me estudaram por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tendo certeza que estava tudo bem fazer brincadeiras deste tipo.

Talvez seja o fato de sermos do mesmo país, falarmos o mesmo idioma e sermos de cidades relativamente próximas que eu me sentia extremamente confortável ao lado dele, como um amigo de infância que você reencontra depois de anos sem ver.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu adorei você.

-x-

Eu tinha certeza de várias coisas no momento e tentava listá-las enquanto observava a figura de Louis de costas para mim, seu corpo inclinado contra a larga sacada do bar.

1\. Estou fodidamente bêbado.

2\. Tenho photoshoot amanhã e darei trabalho para a pessoa que fará minha maquiagem. 

3\. Louis tem uma bunda gostosa. Gostosa.

5\. Estou pensando em trocar a água do meu flat por caipirinha.

4\. Pulei do 3 para o 5 na tentativa de dar ênfase na primeira certeza.

5\. A música que está tocando na balada lá em baixo é irritante.

\- Você quer ir lá para baixo dançar? - Ele perguntou lentamente enquanto eu tomava mais um longo gole do drink que o garçom acabara de colocar em meu copo.

\- Só se você quiser. Essa música é estranha, eu não sei dançar e aqui a vista está linda. - Respondi levantando com meu drink e indo até ele.

Nós estávamos aqui faziam algumas horas e até agora eu não tive vontade de sair do lugar ou sair de seu lado uma vez sequer. Louis é engraçado, sabe conversar e ri de minhas piadas e histórias idiotas além de ter um sorriso lindo e uma risada de deuses.

Ele me dissera que seus amigos vieram aqui algumas vezes e ele nunca tivera a chance de subir até o bar, somente ficar na boate no piso inferior. Quando chegamos ele me levou para sentar no bar lá em baixo e tomamos alguns drinks antes dele conversar com um cara, que eu digo ter sido o gerente, e conseguir passes para a área vip que é onde estamos. Aqui a música é mais baixa, tem a iluminação dimínuida porém mais claro que o andar abaixo, e várias pessoas tomavam drinks tranquilas bem diferente dos corpos suados e agitados que vimos.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto da longa e estreita sacada, o vento carioca bagunçando nossos cabelos e tentando tirar o rubor de nossas bochechas que aumentava mais a cada drink, a conversa fluindo tão fácil quanto a bebida descendo quente por minha garganta.

\- Estou ótimo aqui. - Ele respondeu sorrindo e olhando para a rua movimentada lá em baixo novamente. - Então, que dia você volta para L.A.?

\- Alguns dias depois do natal.

\- Então vai passar o natal aqui? - Ele checou e eu assenti levemente, minha cabeça pesada e meus pensamentos nublados conseguindo imaginar toda minha família junta festejando juntos e eu tentando desviar o rosto quando Niall roubar beijos de Zayn na virada de 24 para 25. - Eu também irei... Se você não tiver planos fique a vontade para ir na festa que meu ti- amigos, estarão dando. Eles alugaram a piscina e o salão de festas do hotel que estamos ficando para encher a cara e fingir que estamos felizes passando natal longe de casa. Vai ser legal.

\- Eu imagino! - Ri oferecendo meu drink para ele que pegou lentamente e tomou um pequeno gole enquanto avaliava minha expressão. - Quantos amigos seus estão aqui? O suficiente para conseguir pagarem uma festa dessas? Wow.

\- São muitos. Tipo, um time de futebol inteiro. - Ele brincou e eu sorri.

\- Aham... Então, posso levar dois amigos meus? É bem capaz eles passarem a noite inteira se pegando em algum canto, mas ok, o que vale é a intenção.

\- Seria uma honra ter um casal fofo para me fazer relembrar que sou um sozinho. - Ele disse levantando o copo e dando uma risada.

\- Eles são gays, só esclarecendo. Niall Horan e Zayn Malik. - Falei olhando lá para baixo e avistando outro casal de idosos. Isso é perseguição, só pode. São dez e meia, eles deveríam estar dormindo senhor Jesus.

\- Eu então sei o nome e sobrenome dos seus amigos gays, mas não sei o seu sobrenome... Que vergonha, garoto. - Louis disse divertido, os olhos seguindo o casal até o táxi que eles pegaram, desaparecendo rapidamente depois de algum tempo. As ondas faziam um barulho gostoso quebrando na praia e eu queria parar o tempo e ficar assim um tempinho mais. Um tempinho o suficiente para eu esquecer que ainda tem o futuro para encarar.

\- Styles.

\- Ahn? Onde? - Ele perguntou olhando em volta e eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não Style. Styles. Meu sobrenome. Harry Styles.

\- Oh meu Deus! Você tem nome de famoso hipster mesmo, igual eu disse. Incrível. - Ele disse me lançando um sorriso enquanto o vento ricocheteava nossos rostos. - Sou Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.

\- Me parece familiar... E você fez uma imitação terrível do James Bond.

\- Ah, me deixa.

O vento se intensificou um pouco mais, congelando minha bochecha e balançando as árvores nas calçadas cada vez mais forte. Louis se aproximou e eu me permiti passar o braço por seu ombro enquanto ele abraçava meu quadril. Fora um movimento quase hostil, mas eu ignorei e o puxei até seu rosto estar quase em meu pescoço.

\- Eu estou aqui faz quase uma semana e não havia me divertido tanto quanto hoje graças à você. Obrigado Lewis. - Sussurrei curtindo mais do que deveria o calor de sua testa contra meu ombro e seus cabelos roçando contra minha pele.

\- Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa, Harold. Na verdade, acho que não converso com alguém sobre coisas assim faz muito tempo. Você sabe, jogar conversa fora...

Paramos de falar por algum momento, seus dedos massageando minhas costas e descendo até perto da barra de meu jeans. Eu queria novamente congelar o tempo e permanecer assim.

Louis então levantou o rosto e fixou o olhar no meu, seus dedos parando de mexer e seus lábios ganhando um aperto gentil contra o outro antes dele passar a língua entre eles, os lubrificando e contendo minha atenção. Tudo parecia certo no momento, desde o barulho do mar até a música estranha lá em baixo e nossas respirações ficando mais aceleradas.

\- Me diga que eu posso...

\- Te beijar. - Quase grunhi antes de baixar o rosto e colar nossos lábios devagar apesar de ser um toque firme, quase somente para testar o sabor dos lábios um do outro.

Ele então moveu os braços para abraçar meu pescoço fazendo uma espécie de barreira nas laterais de nossos rostos, me puxando para mais perto e lambendo meu lábio inferior antes de eu abri-los devagar, permitindo sua língua entrar. Meus dedos seguraram com força sua cintura na tentativa de colar seu peitoral ao meu, a batida errática pulsando contra minha pele.

Eu então puxei seu corpo para senta-lo na sacada gelada sob minhas mãos, suas coxas prensando meu quadril e seus pés travando em minhas costas. Minha língua era macia e molhada contra a dele com o gosto de alcool e chicletes, seu nariz quente massageando contra o meu enquanto eu tentava não sorrir. Sorrir de tão bom que o momento estava. Sorrir de como calor do corpo de alguém tão lindo e legal é sentido contra meu. Sorrir porque depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente me sinto bem.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu adorei você.

-x-

O photoshoot havia terminado meia hora atrás, mas eu ainda fiquei preso em algumas pequenas entrevistas e algumas fotos com garotas que ganharam concursos de rádios ou programas para conhecer eu, Zayn e Niall.

Liam estava sempre no telefone quando eu o olhava ou conversando com algum segurança, sempre com o rosto sério e maxilar travado. Se eu não o conhecesse me sentiria intimidado pelos olhares que ele lançava para os funcionários e realizadores do ensaio, o melhor olhar de faça seu trabalho direito porque são os meus modelos, okay?

Era engraçado assistir Niall e Zayn interagirem. Niall estava sempre sorrindo e abraçando o quadril do namorado enquanto alguém conversava com eles ou somente ficavam olhando de longe os dois conversarem. Zayn estava com raiva a maior parte do tempo por estarmos perdendo o natal, mas seu sorriso discreto e escondido atrás do cabelo de Niall enquanto ele disfarçava com um beijo no local me fazia perceber que contanto que eles estivessem juntos o moreno ficaria bem.

Assim que mais uma entrevista terminara nós fomos liberados e Liam relaxou mais um pouco enquanto entrávamos no elevador para sair do prédio.

\- Vamos no Cristo? - Niall perguntou passando o braço pelo ombro de Liam que apertava o botão para o térreo.

\- De novo Nialler? - Liam perguntou rindo quando Zayn revirou os olhos e grunhiu um "de novo não".

\- Amor o Cristo é lindo, mas já fomos lá uma vez e tiramos um trilhão de fotos. Já está bom, não? - Zayn tentou mas Niall lhe lançou um olhar exigente, fazendo revirar os olhos novamente e masticar o chiclete com mais força, o barulho preenchendo o elevador.

\- Por favoor! Eu vou dizer para meus pais que você não está me tratando bem depois de anos namorando e meu pai vai cortar suas bolas.

\- Seu pai me adora, Niall. Não quero ir, tem outros lugares...

\- Zayn!

\- Niall, amor... - Malik suspirou, os dedos percorrendo pelo cabelo e assim que a porta abrira ele quase correra para fora.

\- Harry quer ir comigo, certo Hazz?

\- Nope. Eu vou para a piscina. O sol está bem legal hoje depois de passar a noite toda chovendo, e eu estou querendo livrar da ressaca com o melhor método possível: Beber mais. - Falei rindo e Liam parou levantando o dedo.

\- Cabeça baixa, não respondam a pergunta nenhuma, sem parar para abraços ou ficaremos a manhã toda aqui. - Liam disse olhando em volta para nossos três seguranças que rapidamente se colocaram em nossa frente.

Lá fora tinham várias garotas pedindo por fotos, gritando para assinarmos os cadernos ou revistas com nossa foto de capa. Ainda consegui burlar as regras de Liam e tirar foto com poucas delas, acenando e assinando alguns pôsteres.

Quando chegamos na mini van Liam já estaca lá dentro no telefone, as palavras rápidas e sempre estressadas enquanto eu sentava do seu lado e esperava os garotos entrarem. Ainda acenamos e sorrimos para algumas garotas que batiam no vidro do carro, gritando algumas palavras que eu não entendo.

\- Como você ficou de ressaca ontem? Porque não nos chamou?

\- Eu sai para tomar o sorvete do outro lado da rua do hotel e encontrei um inglês, nós conversamos um pouco e ele me levou até um bar. Nós ficamos. - Resumi bem resumido e eles riram, balançando a cabeça.

\- Ingles? Bar?

\- Yep. Yorkshire. Bonito e com o sotaque gostoso e uma bunda maravilhosa. E sim, um bar. Foi bem legal e nós ficamos bêbados bem fácil. Eu nem sei como conseguir achar o caminho de volta para o hotel.

\- Wow. Parece uma história de amor. - Zayn debochou e eu grunhi, mandando ele se foder.

\- Você pegou o número dele?

\- Não, meu celular descarregou. Mas ele pegou o meu, talvez ele ligue.

\- Talvez sim, se você tiver beijado bem ele com certeza vai ligar. - Niall disse divertido e eu sorri, tentando não responder e acabar com o assunto.

Nós voltamos para o hotel conversando sobre como a cidade estava movimentada, Liam falando alguns pontos turísticos e bares bem frequentados que poderíamos ir no dia do natal para não ficar de cara para cima o dia inteiro. Eu quase mencionava a festa que os amigos de Louis estariam dando, mas preferi deixar para depois.

Niall correu para tomar um banho e tirar o gel do cabelo enquanto Zayn mexia no celular e procurava algum lugar legal para os dois irem além do Cristo. Liam já arrumara um almoço de negócios para ir e eu só mudei os jeans e coloquei shorts para ir até a piscina.

Estava razoavelmente cheio, mas rapidamente eu entrei na piscina e fui andando devagar até o bar dentro dela, sentando em um dos tamboretes enquanto olhava em volta.

A movimentação deveria ser normal por conta dos turistas e das festas de finais de ano cariocas, mas mesmo assim parecia muito cheio para um dia qualquer. Ainda nem é véspera de natal nem nada e todos já estão fazendo festa. Esse país é o máximo.

\- Hey! - Ouvi alguém falar ao meu lado e virei devagar, dando de cara com um homem baixo e bonito com os cabelos escuros me encarando com um sorriso - Você é Harry Styles, certo? O modelo?

\- Certo... - Sorri de volta e ele esticou a mão, esperando até eu pegá-la.

\- Josh Devine. - Ele se apresentou, desviando o olhar só para pegar uma bebida que o barman terminara de fazer e o entregara.

\- Satisfação Josh. Nos encontramos em algum outro lugar e eu não lembro, yeah? Eu costumo fazer isso, minha cabeça é lerda. - Tentei brincar para cobrir o fato de que eu rudemente não faço ideia de quem ele é.

\- Não, nunca nos encontramos. Eu acho que modelos não curtem muito futebol, mas eu gosto de ver alguns desfiles e você está em todos eles.

\- Então você joga? Na seleção brasileira?

\- Ah não, não. Man U. Eu e meu time viemos passar o natal por aqui e curtir um pouco, sabe?

\- Man U? - Perguntei confuso e ele deu uma risada, assentindo.

\- Você não assiste mesmo futebol, assiste? - Ele disse sorrindo - Manchester United.

\- Manchester? Oh, ingles também, essa cidade está infestada de nós, huh? - Brinquei tomando um gole longo de meu drink enquanto olhava em volta. - Então esse é motivo do alvoroço todo? Manchester United está todo aqui?

\- Quase todos, alguns de nós conseguiu ir para casa. E você? Está a trabalho?

\- Yep. Não tive a sorte de conseguir ir para casa porque minha agência me quer aqui para mais alguns ensaios e entrevistas... Provavelmente dia 26 ou 27.

\- Eu fui no seu último desfilo na Austrália e- Oh, Louis! Louis! - Josh parou de falar e gritou do nada, me assustando um pouco antes de eu seguir seu olhar e seu aceno. - Eu preciso que você conheça meu melhor amigo!

Eu somente sorri ao avistar meu garoto se aproximando e dando um sorriso confiante de volta, arqueando a sobrancelha para mim e mal olhando para o amigo que ainda gritava seu nome.

\- Hey!

\- Hiya Lou, quero que você conheça uma pessoa. - Devine dizia, puxando o braço de Louis e me permitindo olhar para seu peitoral nu e sua V line delineada, corpo esculpido por deuses enquanto ele se aproximava. - Esse é Harry Styles, um dos maiores modelos do mundo buddy, e Harry esse é o Louis, meu team mate. Lou não costuma gostar de moda, mas você poderia dar algumas dicas para ele yeah?

\- Absolutamente. - Sorri enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado, rindo quando Josh pegou outro drink e saiu apontando dois dedos para nós. Watch out.

\- Então... Maiores modelos do mundo? Me sinto privilegiado, e agora entendo porque paramos em revistas. - Louis disse sorridente e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, confuso por alguns segundos.

\- Revistas?

\- Hey, você pode me emprestar seu celular? - Louis perguntou para o barman que demorou um pouco para agir até sorrir e pegar o celular, desbloqueando a tela e oferencendo para o homem.

Ele mexeu alguns segundos antes de me entregar e sorrir para o barman que esperava o celular de volta tentando ser o menos visível possível.

" ENGLISH LOVE IN RIO? 

Ontem (20/12) foram fotógrafados juntos andando nas praias cariocas o modelo inglês da Burberry e outras marcas, Harry Styles (23) e o atacante do time Manchester United, Louis Tomlinson (23). Os dois, de acordo com as fontes que nos forneceram as fotos, estavam bem sorridentes e parecendo um verdadeiro casal enquanto andavam perto do mar na maravilhosa cidade do Rio De Janeiro. 

Harry está no país há alguns dias à trabalho com seus amigos e colegas de trabalho Niall Horan e Zayn Malik. Já Louis está curtindo as festas de fim de ano com boa parte de seu time. 

Será que está rolando algo? Ou seria isso somente outro dos affairs de nós já estamos cansados de ver ambos terem? 

Fiquem ligados, curtam nossa página no facebook e nos siga no twitter para mais notícias!

Veja também os vídeos que a galerinha do time Man U andou postando nas redes. "

\- Estou decidindo se acho isso engraçado ou hostil. Eu nem saio com tantas pessoas assim. - Falei devolvendo o celular para o barman - Muito obrigado.

\- Eu ri bastante porque na foto parece que nós estamos dando as mãos! E eles nem viram a melhor parte. - Louis riu e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Liam me mataria se saísse uma foto minha te beijando, ele pediu que eu tentasse não chamar muita atenção porque quer afrouxar minha agenda e quanto mais atenção...

\- Mais curiosidade, mais entrevistas, mais atenção.

\- Exato. - Sorri e ele devolveu, se aproximando um pouco mais com o cotovelo encostado no balcão do bar. - Não acredito que eu fiquei com um jogador de futebol e eu nem gosto desse esporte, que incrível, eu sou foda.

\- Ah por favor, eu fiquei com um dos melhores modelos do mundo. Eu sou foda.

\- Você é atacante então? O que um atacante faz, exatamente?

\- Sabe aquele cara que fica tentando segurar a bola? Pois é... - Ele disse em um tom tão brincalhão que eu sabia que ele estava zoando minha cara.

\- Bobo!

\- Lindo. - Ele respondeu, se curvando e beijando meu ombro quente e nu, passando os dedos em minha coxa.

\- O quão encrencado estaremos se eu te beijar aqui? - Perguntei beijando lentamente sua bochecha e passando meu nariz contra o seu. - Em um escala de 0 à 2?

\- 10. E eu nem me importo. - Ele respondeu e eu encostei meus lábios devagar contra os dele, sentindo o cheiro de chiclete e cervejacontra meu rosto.

Nós não aprofundamos nada, só encostando os lábios e mordendo de leve por várias vezes até eu sorrir com a cena toda e me afastar, os dedos ainda em sua perna. Ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados e eu beijei sua testa antes de inclinar para me aproximar de seu ouvido.

\- Vamos lá pra cima?

\- O meu ou o seu? - Ele quase grunhiu e eu tomei um longo gole, terminando de tomar todo o líquido do copo antes de responder.

\- O meu.

Nós então saímos juntos do bar e da piscina, ele indo atrás de se secar e pôr um par de shorts enquanto eu fazia o mesmo e esperava-o no salão de festas onde tinha um elevador.

Nós subimos calados enquanto eu mandava mensagem para Niall deixando claro que ele ficasse longe da porta de meu quarto por pelo menos as próximas horas. Ele respondeu com emojis do diabinho sorrindo e eu deixei minha risada ecoar no elevador.

\- Eu ia ligar para convidar você pra essa festa, mas fiquei com receio de você estar com raiva sobre as materias.

\- Eu nem sabia da existência delas, e nem ligo agora que sei. Estou feliz e surpreso por estarmos no mesmo hotel, facilita eu fugir do meu quarto e ir beber no seu no meio da noite agora.

\- Vou lembrar disso.

Chegamos em meu quarto e ele sentou enquanto eu pegava duas cervejas no frigobar e fechava as janelas da sacada, incluindo a cortina pesada.

Ver Louis sentado no meio daquela cama enorme é definitivamente uma visão que eu quero guardar para sempre, suas pernas cruzadas e seu sorriso relaxado fazia tudo parecer tão normal e simples, coisas que eu não sinto a bastante tempo. Faz a solidão que todos os meus quartos de hotéis são se transformar em algo menos doloroso.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei vendo ele mexer no bolso do shorts que colocara lá em baixo até achar seu celular e começar a escrever furiosamente nele.

\- Colocando seu nome no Google. Eu sei que não curto essa coisa de moda, mas talvez eu esteja me interessando depois de conhecer alguém com o peitoral tão bonito.

\- Você só vai achar coisas que as pessoas sabem e já as faz achar que me conhecem. Minha idade, minha cor favorita...

\- Harry Edward Styles, 23 anos, filho de Anne Cox e Des Styles, nascido na Inglaterra e alguns meses atrás se mudou oficialmente para Los Angeles, Califórnia. Harry tem uma irmã, Gemma Styles, e uma gata chamada Dusty. O modelo afirmou recentemente não estar envolvido amorosamente com ninguém depois de revelar em uma entrevista para a SugarScape ser bissexual, mas ainda sim fora visto saindo com várias celebridades como Avan Jogia, Nicholas Grimshaw e até Rita Ora. - Louis leu e eu não perdi tempo em fazer o mesmo com ele, colocando seu nome na pesquisa e entrando em outro site abaixo do wikipédia. - Wow Harold, sua vida é muito badalada, tunts tunts.

\- Louis William Tomlinson, 23 anos, filho de Johannah Darling e Troy Austin... Nascido na Inglaterra e morou alguns anos na Espanha... Tem duas irmãs Georgia por parte de pai e Doris, filha de sua mãe com o mais recente casamento com o treinador dos Doncaster Rovers Daniel Deapkins... Louis ingressou em um colégio preparatório para futuros atetlas com 17 anos e já saiu de lá como o mais novo membro do DCR, ganhando um contrato de dois anos com o time. Depois do fim do contrato o jovem ganhou uma proposta como reserva no time Barcelona rapidamente sendo trocado de reserva para atacante. Mais um contrato assinado até Louis repentinamente quebrar o contrato e pagar uma alta multa até assinar novamente com um time novo, dessa vez o Manchester United onde fora eleito como melhor atancante do Reino Unido em 2013 e melhor atacante mundial em 2014... - Fui lendo aos poucos, meu coração apertando por não saber o quão famoso ele é e mesmo assim ele em momento nenhum fez menção em nada disso, em momento algum quis que eu soubesse. - Estou impressionado. E essa sua foto aqui em baixo na matéria de você em uma jersey está me deixando excitado.

\- Posso fazer algo para ajudar com isso? - Ele perguntou enquanto eu me aproximava e meu sorriso era tão grande que minhas bochechas estavam começando a doer.

Me sentei com uma perna em cada lado de sua cintura e comecei uma longa maratona de beijos, molhados e apressados, depois devagar e cheios de emoções como eu tentando dissolver minha solidão, minha vontade de somente permanecer ali.

Suas mãos massageavam todos os lugares em meu corpo, minhas coxas e minhas costas, meus ombros e minha bunda enquanto eu distruibuia beijos por todo seu maxilar e seu queixo, o pescoço e os ombros. Meus chupões era fortes e eu conseguia ouvir seus gemidos baixinhos contra minha pele, tentando pará-los pressionando os lábios em meu ombro ou minha bochecha.

Quando seus lábios encostaram novamente nos meus ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me fez olhá-lo por alguns segundos.

\- Vamos encher a cara, Burberry boy.

-x-

Eu estava olhando atento para a movimentação na rua fora do carro, minha cabeça tonta enquanto a cidade passava pela janela. Liam conversava sobre algo legal, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção enquanto pensava em Louis.

Nós ficamos bêbados no último dia em que nos vimos, ele dormiu em cima de mim e quando eu acordei Niall estava nos olhando como se fóssemos a melhor coisa do mundo. Antes que Louis acordasse eu os expulsei e eles não foram apresentados, mas Niall ainda pede.

Quando Louis acordou nós passamos a manhã juntos e ele prometeu me ligar quando saiu, mas não ligou. Nem uma mensagem nem nada. Eu não tinha o número dele, não fui atrás e me senti somente um objeto usado já que ele fez o mesmo e aparentemente me esqueceu.

O natal passou e eu fiz o planejado. Fiquei no hotel olhando para o teto ou mexendo no telefone fazendo a esperança ser a última que morre, mas quebrei a cara e resolvi beber minha vida fora com Liam no bar do hotel que estava cheio de jogadores britânicos, mas nenhum o que eu queria.

Antes de o natal chegar eu já estava bebado o suficiente para mandar um "feliz aniversário baby!" no twitter para o user de Louis, me arrependendo até o próximo milênio quando não recebi resposta.

E agora eu estou voltando para casa. Depois de uma longa estada em uma cidade tão bonita eu ainda continuo me sentindo o mesmo; vazio.

\- Hey Hazz, tudo bem?

\- Yeah... Só quero ver minha família. Só isso.

\- Sabe onde será nosso próximo desfile? Londres! E um desfile marcado em Manchester! Isso não é massa?!


	2. Manchester

As arquibancadas de ambos os lados da passarela estavam lotadas, mas eu sempre tenho impressão de ter mais pessoas no backstage do que sentados lá fora esperando o desfile começar.

Lou Tesdale já havia arrumado meu cabelo meia hora atrás, mas ela continuava em minha volta pondo o braço em frente de meus olhos antes de espirrar mais fixador nos meus cachos, suspirando e me mandando parar de ficar mexendo demais. Impossível.

Eu já havia visto Zayn correndo só de boxers atrás de onde estava a arara com suas roupas e havia visto Niall tentar abotoar todos os botões de sua camisa enquanto passavam mais maquiagem no pequeno chupão que parecia somente uma mancha na pele saindo pouco da gola da camisa. Para o público poderia ser isso, mas eu sei interpretar o olhar de Zayn todas as vezes que ele olha para o namorado, parecendo procurar onde havia deixado suas marcas.

\- Cinco minutos pessoal! Cinco! Styles primeiro! - O diretor do desfile, Andrews, veio gritando lá de fora enquanto tentava achar algo que nem ele deveria saber o que é. - Onde está Harry?!

\- Aqui! - Levantei a mão tentando me esquivar de um cara gigante com uma camera apontada para mim enquanto Lou continuava insistindo no fixador.

Atrás de mim vinha Zayn que estava nervoso e fazendo o possível para não deixar tocar nada em seu cabelo, sorrindo para mim quando eu tentei chamar sua atenção.

\- Tudo bem? - Perguntei e nossos olhares procuraram Niall ao mesmo tempo, dessa vez a organização o colocara para encerrar o desfile masculino e eu sei que ficar longe de Zayn o deixa nervoso.

\- Ele está pirando. Eu não deveria ter deixado marcas. Já ganhei uma ótima chamada sobre como isso foi anti-profissional... Mas ele também está nervoso porque hoje tem grandes nomes na plateia e ele tem que ir um pouco mais devagar por ser o último.

\- Eu estou prestes a chorar por ser o primeiro, acredite Z. Minhas pernas estão parecendo tremer em sincronia com a batida da música.

\- Sabe quem está aqui hoje não sabe? - Zayn perguntou e antes que ele pudesse continuar, Lou pôs a mão em seus olhos e passou fixador em seu topete. Assim que ela se afastou para matar outra alma intoxicada Zayn continuou a falar. - Louis Tomlinson. Primeira fileira, convidado de honra.

\- Não brinque comigo Zayn. - Tentei avisar e não grunhir, mas Zayn negou e tentou falar um pouco mais baixo.

\- Eu não estou brincando. Você sabe dos rumores, sabe que a gestão dele pagou uma grana alta para não vazar as fotos de vocês se beijando na sacada daquela festa no Brazil, Liam também teve que convencer a nossa gestão a não abrir a boca sobre o assunto. E a burberry deve ter ficado sabendo de algo e o trouxe "Inocentemente". Todos iriam querer ver o desfile que Louis Tomlinson fora para assistir Harry Styles.

\- Não tem como a burberry ter descoberto isso Zayn. - Tentei convencer tanto Zayn quanto a mim mesmo. - Exatamente por isso que a gestão dele e a minha pagaram pelas fotos. Pra ninguém saber de nada.

\- Só que os rumores continuam Harry! Vocês ainda foram vistos andando pela praia juntos. O que a mídia mais quer na vida é um escândalo gay no mundo do futebol envolvendo Louis. Nem tanto por você que todos já esperam ser gay, já te viram sair com homens. Mas por ele. Ele está na mira.

\- Liam me disse tudo isso naquela reunião, não precisa ficar repetindo. Eu só não entendo porque ele veio. - Tentei permanecer calmo lembrando da reunião que eu fui chamado para conversar sobre minhas relações às escondidas com a estrela do futebol Tomlinson. Liam havia ficado uma fera e só então eu entendi porque Louis me ignorou esse tempo.

Ele não me ignorou. Ele foi forçado à me ignorar para não levantar mais suspeitas sobre um possível pandemônio no mundo do futebol. E eu nem sequer pude falar com ele sobre tudo isso, tudo o que eu consegui foi um de seus agentes sussurrando apressado para mim que Louis sentia me falta e que ele sentia muito por tudo isso antes dele sair sala de reuniões me deixando com um Liam Payne nada feliz.

\- A burberry quer novos garotos-propaganda? - Zayn tentou brincar, mas eu balançei a cabeça e chamaram nossa atenção novamente.

E então as coisas ficaram caóticas. Como sempre.

Gritos e uma contagem absurda sendo feita em algum lugar enquanto eu era rodeado de várias pessoas tocando minhas roupas e meu rosto, graças aos céus Lou desistira de passar fixador nos meus cabelos.

"Senhoras e senhores, a Burberry tem o prazer de apresentar a coleção primavera 2015 para homens"

\- Calma Harry... Calma... - Um dos homens pediu enquanto eu respirava fundo e esperava ele me permitir sair. Lá atrás alguma das maquiadoras pedia reforço no pescoço de Horan.

\- Primeiro modelo! Vamos lá rapazes, nos dêem seu melhor! - Andrews permitiu e o homem afastou para o lado para eu dar um passo para frente.

\- Harry primeiro, vai lá garoto! - Ele disse sorrindo e eu tentei sorrir de volta, andando pelo corredor que escurecia graças aos efeitos de luz antes de parar no meio e encarar o desfile inteiro me olhando.

Essa é sua profissão, Styles. O que você melhor sabe fazer. Vá lá, e faça. 

Andei sério na passarela e tentei não me distraír com as luzes feitas para combinar com as cores da coleção e minha jaqueta, focadas todas em meus passos e em mim. Eu não posso olhar para os lados. Eu não posso olhar para outro lugar que não seja a camera oficial da burberry. Eu não posso procurar por Louis.

Eu ouvia gritos por todos os lados quando parei na ponta da passarela e as luzes ficaram mais intensas, mesmo assim eu continuei com o maxilar travado e a expressão vazia. Eu sou um modelo não uma Miss Universo, eu não posso sorrir nem procurar Louis na plateia. Foco. 

Quando eu já estava positivamente longe das cameras e no backstage foi que eu me permiti respirar fundo, olhando em volta e esperando ordens.

Cara correu e me levou até a arara onde meu nome estava escrito em um papel, me dando outro look e mandando eu ter cuidado com o cabelo. Estavam quase todos semi nus ou correndo então eu tirei a calça no meio de todos mesmo, vestindo o outro jeans e aceitando a ajuda para abotoar a camiseta da burberry antes de receber um sobretudo bege grande. Cara saiu correndo pedindo para alguém providenciar um cachecol azul marinho e em menos de um minuto eu estava com ele no pescoço, ela ainda mandando eu permanecer quieto e praticamente imóvel.

\- Para a fila Styles! - Alguém gritou e antes de eu obedecer Lou veio correndo e arrumou alguns cachos para longe de meu rosto, um pincel grande com base sendo passado nas minhas bochechas e em minhas pálpebras, ela sussurrando que eu estava com cara de morto. - Eu quero Harry Styles, na fila Styles!

\- John é o próximo, alguém pode nos trazer algo para tirar a franja dele do rosto?!

\- Harry Styles!

\- Niall chegou, segunda troca de roupas tem que ser feita em cinco minutos! Sem atrasos galera! Harry é o primeiro novamente.

Preciso fazer xixi. 

\- Façam os pares como nos ensaios! Harry e Zayn atentos na música!

Zayn ainda era alfinetado ao meu lado quando nós fomos postos um ao lado do outro. Niall estava muito ocupado se arrumando ainda para responder aos nossos olhares preocupados.

\- Zayn! Para o outro lado!

\- Eu ainda não terminei a maquiagem dele! Espere! - A maquiadora pediu e Andrews bufou enquanto me olhava.

\- Então venha você para o outro lado, Harry! Venha! - Ele chamou e eu andei quase correndo até o outro lado do palco, conseguindo ver Zayn ainda sendo arrumado na outra entrada.

\- Cinco segundos! - Andrews sibilou por seu pequeno fone e a maquiadora ergueu o dedão positivamente antes de olhar Andrews levantar as mãos e gesticular para Zayn que olhava atento. - Quatro... Trés... Dois... Um! Devagar, Harry.

Andei encarando sério Zayn e ele parecia um deus grego com o maxilar rígido enquanto se aproximava com aquele olhar de "você quer, mas você não pode". Resisti a vontade de rir e parei ao seu lado, contando os cinco segundos mentalmente que nós ensaiamos antes de pisarmos com o pé direito primeiro, outra coisa ensaiada.

Os gritos dessa vez foram mais altos e quando paramos na ponta da passarela eu estava fazendo esforço máximo para não sorrir satisfeito, esperando o tempinho para as fotos antes de virar e andar de volta com Zayn também usando sua melhor cara de fodedor.

A equipe nos elogiou e nós tínhamos o pequeno acordo de não comemorar até todos os garotos terem desfilado, então eu sentei em uma cadeira e pedi que me entregassem meu celular, finalmente achando Liam que observava Niall e tentava opinar sobre a forma como sua gola estava muito alta, o repreendendo pela milésima vez.

\- Bom trabalho meninos! - Ele disse sorrindo para Zayn e eu, nos dando um breve abraço antes de Zayn ir até Niall que esperava sua última vez com Dylan ao lado. - Hey Harry...

\- Eu já sei o que você vai falar. Eu não o chamei. Eu nem sequer falei com ele desde a última vez no Brazil! Ele não respondeu aquele tweet, nunca me mandou mensagem, nunca nos falamos depois daquilo Liam.

\- Você não deve mentir para mim. Eu sou seu amigo Harry, antes do trabalho vem nossa amizade desde... Sempre. Você pode me falar...

\- Eu posso. E eu estou. Eu não o chamei.

\- O que ele estaria fazendo na primeira fileira como convidado de honra? Desde quando a burberry se interessa em usar jogadores como marketing?

\- E se ele tiver vindo porque quis e comprado o ingresso sozinho e feito isso sem motivos profundos? Ele mora aqui lembra?

\- Harry.

\- Tá. Mas eu não acho que a direção da Burberry tenha algo no meio disso. E nem eu tenho. Eu estou falando a verdade.

\- Ele não deve ter vindo porque quis. Depois daquele show que a gestão dele deu para cima de nós eu acho impossível ele entrar no mesmo lugar que você e não levar uma bronca deles, ou algo assim.

\- Olha Liam, deixa ele em paz ok? - Pedi já entrando na defensiva e Liam revirou os olhos, abrindo a boca para falar algo antes de eu interrompê-lo. - Eu posso vê-lo? Quer dizer, você pode tentar tirar uma foto dele para eu ver?

\- Harry...

\- Por favor Liam!

\- Harry... Tenta outra pessoa, buddy. Não tem que ser ele, tem? Se apaixone por alguém que possa dar as mãos com você e possa dizer que você é um namorado incrível. Louis Tomlinson obviamente não pode fazer isso.

\- Isso não muda uma vírgula das minhas vontades.

\- Buddy...

\- Um dia talvez você engasgue nas suas próprias palavras Liam. Ele não poder dizer que é gay para o mundo não torna ele uma pessoa ruim. - Falei irritado, levantando e saindo de perto de Liam.

•

Eu precisei buscar minha mochila depois de sessões de fotos com todos os modelos e alguns convidados, dei algumas entrevistas e conversei com centenas de pessoas antes de todos irem para a after party que eu pedi permissão à Liam para não ir.

O corredor até a saída dos fundos era escuro e estava cheio de alguns fotógrafos se arrumando para ir para casa, outros eram as maquiadoras ou o pesso de apoio que sorriam e me desejavam boa noite.

Assim que eu abri as portas dos fundos e procurei pela chave de meu carro um homem se aproximou, parecendo um de meus seguranças. Mas não podia ser ele porque eu pedi que Liam o dispensasse já que eu vou para casa.

\- Senhor Styles? - Ele perguntou e eu assenti, arrumando a gola de meu moletom mais para cima ao perceber o frio que o lado de fora fazia.

\- Sim?

\- Eu fui mandado aqui por Louis Tomlinson, senhor. - De repente não estava tão frio e minhas mãos pareciam formigar, meu coração acelerando na medida dos meus pensamentos.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Ele pediu que eu o levasse para vê-lo, se o senhor concordar. Ele não poderia chamá-lo pessoalmente, dadas as circunstâncias. - O homem explicou e eu olhei em volta para ver se o carro de Louis ou qualquer pessoa estava por perto.

\- Quem é você?

\- Meu nome é Preston Mahon, senhor.

\- Me chame de Harry, Preston. Eu posso falar com o Louis primeiro? Você pode ligar para ele ou algo assim? - Perguntei totalmente receoso enquanto Preston assentia várias vezes e puxava o celular do bolso da calça escura. Algumas pessoas passaram ao nosso lado enquanto ele esperava Louis atender e eu me encolhi como se fosse um criminoso.

\- Louis? Ele quer falar com o senhor. - Preston disse e um segundo depois ele passou o celular para mim com um sorriso.

"Harry?" Eu sabia que poderiam ter algumas chances de eu estar com saudades, mas ouvir sua voz praticamente sussurrando meu nome trazia à tona um sentimento ruim e um aperto forte no peito, a saudade e a vontade de tê-lo perto de mim ficando cada vez maior.

\- Hey Lou...

"Eu não posso falar muito porque eu ainda estou indo para duas últimas entrevistas antes de supostamente ter que ir para a after party... Mas confie no Preston. Se você quiser me ver depois de tudo o que aconteceu, siga ele." Louis continuou sussurrando e eu não conseguia desviar o rosto de Preston que esperava paciente.

\- Louis...

"Preston nunca abrirá a boca sobre isso e só ficarão sabendo se você contar. Ninguém vai suspeitar porque vão achar que ele é o seu segurança, não meu. Minha única preocupação é com você não querer me ver Harry, o resto nós damos um jeito."

O resto nós damos um jeito. 

Sem responder eu encerrei a ligação e estendi o telefone de volta para Preston, assentindo enquanto ele mostrava qual era o carro com um pequeno sorriso.

A viagem não demorou muito e eu estava congelando de frio enquanto a neve caía preguiçosa por toda Manchester. Quando Preston parou o carro nós estávamos à somente alguns minutos de onde fora o desfile e era a entrada de um condomínio de luxo todo iluminado ainda com luzes de natal.

\- Diga que Louis está o esperando, senhor Harry. - Preston disse me olhando pelo retrovisor e eu congelei enquanto observava o local e em volta.

\- Só isso?

\- Só isso.

Com um suspiro eu abri a porta do carro e coloquei minha jaqueta por cima das duas camisetas que eu já usava.

\- Obrigado, Preston. - Agradeci e fechei a porta ainda olhando ao redor como se esperasse um fotógrafo aparecer do nada.

Fui até a entrada e minhas mãos chegavam à tremer tanto de frio quanto de nervoso ao que eu interfonava o porteiro.

\- Boa noite?

\- Er... Eu... Eu vim ver Louis Tomlinson. - Bem em dúvida assim mesmo.

\- Qual seu nome, senhor?

\- Harry Styles.

Antes que eu sequer terminasse de falar ou começasse a implorar para ele me tirar do congelador à ceu aberto o portão fez barulho e abriu.

\- Último andar senhor. - O porteiro disse e eu assenti, enfiando as mãos em meus bolsos e respirando fundo enquanto entrava no prédio.

Cada andar tinha somente um apartamento e o de Louis era o último, provavelmente a cobertura deveria pertencer totalmente à ele também. Enquanto o elevador subia eu devo ter respirado profundamente noventa vezes e murmurado pedidos de calma outras noventa.

Quando finalmente as portas abriram eu me encontrei em um pequeno hall com a luz que ligara assim que o sensor no cantinho da porta detectou minha presença. Meus dedos estavam gelados e trêmulos enquanto eu tentava arduamente pensar se deveria tocar na campainha ou somente esperar Louis abrir.

Todas as dúvidas e pensamentos cessados quando a maçaneta se moveu e eu fiquei em frente à um deus grego vestido em um moletom da adidas com o cabelo molhado e um sorriso relutante direcionado à mim. Louis é maravilhoso, e a saudade parece estar dissolvendo minhas células.

\- Hey... - Tentei sussurrar depois de algum momento calado e ele somente sussurrou um "Oi" antes de me puxar para um abraço forte, os braços em volta de meu pescoço me puxando para perto e colocando nossos corpos enquanto eu tentava entrar no apartamento e o encostá-lo contra a parede, fechando a porta brutalmente com o pé.

Nem uma palavra foi dita enquanto eu arrastava beijos por todo o seu pescoço e seu maxilar o ouvindo sussurrar algo abafadamente ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos fechavam com força em meu cabelo, me colocando cada vez mais perto.

\- Porra, eu senti sua falta... - Ele choramingou quando eu parei a trilha de beijos em seu queixo e encarei seus olhos azuis dilatados e marejados, os lábios vermelhos sendo lubrificados com a ponta da língua chamaram minha atenção por somente segundos antes de eu voltar a encara-lo. Ainda calado me baixei um pouco para morder e lamber sua bochecha, seu maxilar e novamente voltando para o pescoço. - Eu senti falta dos seus beijos... Eu senti falta do seu corpo, da sua voz... Deus, Harry eu quero que minha gestão vá se foder...

\- Não vamos falar dessa merda agora, Lou. - Sussurrei baixinho contra sua pele quente e seu sangue era bombeado tão rápido que eu podia sentir contra meus lábios. - Só eu e você, baby... Eu não acredito que você fez seu segurança ir atrás de mim...

\- Preston além de segurança é meu amigo... Ele quem teve a ideia. Eu provavelmente deveria estar chorando quando te vi entrar na passarela e ele percebeu. - Louis respondeu enroscando as pernas em meu quadril depois de dar um pequeno impulso no chão e minhas mãos voaram até sua bunda, apertando-a com força como quando eu havia feito no hotel em Brazil quando passamos a noite juntos. - Faça isso de novo...

Sorri e voltei a beijá-lo, suspirando contra seus lábios e finalmente sentindo-o abrir a boca para massagear a língua contra a minha, minhas palmas ainda agarrando e arranhando sua bunda por cima do moletom.

\- Vamos para o quarto... Para o meu quarto, Harry. - Ele murmurou puxando meus cabelos e colocando pressão em minha cintura, seu pênis roçando semiereto dentro das calças contra meu estomago. - Seu jeans estava tão apertado que eu aposto que quem olhasse direito e de perto poderia dizer exatamente onde seu pau estava... Ficar sentado naquela cadeira foi o inferno!

Tentei achar qual porta era a de seu quarto e ele não me ajudava em nada se esfregando contra meu corpo e mordendo meu pescoço, somente murmurando que era a porta errada depois que eu já havia o imprensado e esbarrado em alguma coisa no caminho.

Quando finalmente eu acertei a porta meus olhos mal puderam analisar o local antes de nós dois estarmos em direção à cama, seu corpo deitando primeiro antes de me puxar para cima.

Voltamos a nos beijar com mais vontade dessa vez, a cama afundava com nosso peso junto e minhas mãos estavam sendo envelopadas pelo edredom macio e cheiroso como todo o quarto que tinha o cheiro dele por todos os lados. Cheiro esse que eu estava praticamente chorando para sentir novamente.

\- Eu senti sua falta, Lou... - Sussurrei assistindo-o levantar e me levar junto para o centro da cama, sentando devagar em meu colo enquanto sorria e mordia meu queixo.

\- Aqui não é quente como o Brazil, mas isso só dá mais vontade de te agarrar e não soltar mais... Esse apartamento é gigante... - Louis ia alternando entre sussurrar e me beijar, os lábios gelados aos poucos esquentando contra os meus e os dedos firmes em meu cabelo. - E frio... E você é tão quente e me lembra o calor... Deus, eu não aguentava mais...

\- Shhh... - Murmurei contra seus lábios antes de puxar seu moletom e o deixar de peito nu em cima de mim, sorrindo enquanto trilhava beijos desde seu pescoço até seus ombros. - Podemos fazer isso, não podemos?

\- Tudo o que você quiser, Haz... - Ele respondeu sério, me olhando com expectativa antes de voltar a me beijar, os dedos descendo de meu cabelo até o cós de meu jeans.

Louis tinha os dedos menores do que os meus, mas eles foram extremamente ágeis na hora de tirar minha jaqueta e minha camisa, fechando com força em meu cinto enquanto eu apertava mais e mais sua bunda que encaixava perfeitamente em minhas palmas.

No meio de tantos beijos e sussurros incoerentes eu acabei ficando sem jeans e sem boxers, completamente nu, só conseguindo tirar as calças de Louis antes dele sentar novamente em meu colo e agarrar meu pênis firmemente.

Faz algum tempo que eu não me envolvo sexualmente, nem amorosamente e nem nada, com alguém. Praticamente esqueci de como sexo é algo bom, mas o calor e a excitação vinham de volta a minhas lembranças enquanto Louis movimentava a mão rapidamente em meu pau, minha glande subindo e descendo contra seu dedão que aos poucos ficava sujo de pré gozo.

Louis levou os dedos até os lábios e sugou os dedos com força, meus olhos pareciam prestes a rolar para fora enquanto eu encarava a cena e engolia seco imaginando como ele iria ficar maravilhoso com a boca envolvendo meu pênis, os lábios finos e rosados sugando cada centímetro meu.

Quando sua boxer finalmente fora jogada no chão eu já estava tão duro que minha virilha se contraía a qualquer movimento que Louis fizesse em cima de mim, um rastro de pré gozo sujando nossos corpos enquanto ele movimentava com mais força e agilidade a mão em meu pau.

Eu senti exatamente a hora em que o quarto inteiro escureceu ao sentir o calor de sua bunda envelopar meu membro ao que ele sentou em cima de mim, a bunda deslizando facilmente encharcada de meu pré gozo enquanto ele cavalgava devagar e deixava minha glande somente tocar contra sua entrada.

Meus beijos continuaram uma trilha por seu corpo enquanto eu o assistia subir e descer lentamente, o tempo pela primeira vez não parecia problema ou motivo de tristeza porque éramos somente nos dois. Meus beijos não se importavam com o local, meus dentes não se importavam com as marcas, minha mente não se importava com o mundo lá fora que esperava algo de nós. Alguns esperavam nós dois bem longe um do outro. Outros esperavam notícias para transformar nosso possível relacionamento em um circo. Todos esperavam algo, mas agora eu não me importava nada e pela forma como Louis se movia e me beijava de volta, ele também não.

\- Você confia em mim? - Louis sussurrou rapidamente contra meu ombro enquanto o corpo parava de se mexer aos poucos e seus lábios não largavam minha pele assim como os meus se recusavam a afastar de seu pescoço.

\- Por mais estranho que seja, confio. - Respondi sorrindo e ele afastou para me encarar também sorrindo, assentindo lentamente enquanto se afastava. - Acho que minha pele não sabe mais como parar de arrepiar.

Antes de ir até a mesa de cabeceira ele sentou nos próprios calcanhares e observou meu braço arrepiado e minhas pernas, eu não tinha um cabelo sequer em parte nenhuma pois no meu contrato exigia que eu os tirasse - todos, sério - mas ainda sim a pele estava sensível e totalmente arrepiada, minha perna tremendo lentamente com os dedos de Louis que tocaram-na suavamente.

\- Eu me sinto um tipo de urso peludo perto de você Haz, sério. - Ele disse deixando a cabeça pender para o lado e olhando para as próprias pernas, suspirando enquanto eu me aproximava sorrindo. - Louis a bola de pêlos, Harry o gatinho pelado.

\- Se por acaso eu não conseguir subir novamente a culpa é toda sua por estar me chamando de gatinho pelado, céus. - Falei rindo e ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo e me deitando novamente na cama com as palmas abertas em meu peitoral.

Nós dois estávamos nus e já começando a suar quando ele voltou para cima de mim, as mãos procurando algo na gaveta enquanto os olhos azuis encaravam intensamente os meus. Eu não segui seu olhar para ver o que ele estava pegando, ainda fixado em como suas pupilar estavam dilatadas e como nós dois encaixávamos de uma forma perfeita, gostosa juntos.

\- Pode intensificar o prazer para nós dois, você só precisa confiar em mim. - Ele sussurrou contra meu rosto, meus olhos já procurando do que ele estava falando antes de terem que fechar para ele beijar minhas pálpebras.

Então eu senti seu quadril se afastar do meu e algo gelado tocar minha virilha, por alguns segundos eu tentando afastar antes de sentir começar a vibrar e enviar espasmos fortes por todo meu corpo, minhas pernas tensas enquanto ele voltava a me beijar, sussurrando contra minha pele.

\- Shhh, confia em mim Haz... Por favor. - Ele sussurrou sentando de novo e me deixando ver o vibrador em sua mão, a cor sendo rapidamente jogada para o fundo de minha mente enquanto eu observava seu tamanho e os dedos de Louis segurando-o delicadamente, como se o silicone fosse quebrar. - Podemos parar também, você só precisa me dizer o que você quer, amor. 

Faz o que você quiser de mim, por céus, me toque!

\- Você vai me matar... - Comentei suspirando e sentando novamente, ele afastando minhas pernas e tocando as mãos em meus testículos que muito provavelmente explodiriam a qualquer momento. - Oh...

Louis deixou uma bela marca em minha coxa antes de plantar um beijo em minha glande e sugar o local com força, meu corpo inteiro tremendo e caindo na cama ao que minhas mãos seguravam com força no edredom, o ar parecendo sumir do lugar.

\- Oh porra... Isso baby... Lou você é... É-é tão bom! Porra! - Murmurei tentando lembrar para mim mesmo que eu não estava tendo um ataque asmático. Que era somente Louis. Louis. 

Eles circulou novamente minha glande com os lábios rosados e molhados enquanto tentava baixar um pouco mais, o calor de sua boca envelopando meu pênis e minha mente parecendo não processar nada além disso. Sua mão trabalhava rapidamente no que não estava na sua boca e a outra literalmente brincava com minhas bolas, eu quase não sentia mais minhas pernas apesar de minha virilha parecer estar sendo beliscada com força.

Forcei meu cérebro voltar a trabalhar e peguei o vibrador esquecido em cima de meu estômago, encontrando o tubindo de lubrificante também jogado e rapidamente tentando abri-lo ignorando contato com os olhos azuis que me observavam entre os longos segundos que Louis passava com eles fechados enquanto lambia e chupava a pele sensível de meu pênis incrivelmente duro e vermelho.

Passei praticamente metade do tubo de lubrificante no pênis de silicone, meus dedos trêmulos trabalhando rapidamente no brinquedo antes de eu finalmente fixar o olhar nos olhos de Louis, o jogador parecendo estar lambendo uma porra de um pirulito na boca, não meu pênis.

Ele calado pegou o vibrador de minha mão e eu não queria muito pensar enquanto ele tocava o objeto por minha coxa e minha virilha. Eu provavelmente poderia sentir perfeitamente o sangue correndo no local e fora nisso que eu me concentrei enquanto ele pegava de volta o lubrificante e passava em seus dedos.

A sensação é gelada, desconfortante e me deixava totalmente desorientado então eu tentei ao máximo ignorar tudo. Eu costumava ser o passivo em algumas relações anteriores nos anos passados, mas depois meu corpo fora crescendo mais e mais e eu fui começando a experimentar coisas novas que me tinham com ativo em quase todas elas.

Louis voltou a beijar meu quadril e minha V line enquanto trocava os dedos pelo vibrador e eu já estava longe demais no prazer de ter algo levemente tocando minha próstata para sequer conseguir abrir os olhos. Eu sentia seus dentes cravando minha pele, sentia seus dedos apertando minha coxa, sentia o lubrificante molhando meu corpo, sentia meu corpo sendo aberto e exposto de todas as formas possíveis mas tudo o que eu ouvia era o sangue pulsando com força em minhas orelhas.

Meu pênis liberou uma quantidade absurda de pré gozo ao sentir a ponta do pênis tocar novamente o conjunto de nervos e meu corpo arqueou ao sentir ele definitivamente vibrar contra o local, o movimento pulsante parecia em harmonia com o sangue em meus ouvidos.

Ele não demorou muito mas o vibrador continuou lá, fundo e estrategicamente perto de minha próstata, capaz de tocá-la com qualquer movimento que eu faça apesar de eu continuar parado e tentando acalmar minhas batidas e meu próprio corpo em geral.

Quando Louis voltou a sentar em meu quadril eu finalmente abri os olhos e fixei em seu rosto, seus lábios inchados e suas bochechas vermelhas pareciam fogo em meu corpo tremulo enquanto ele tocava minha mão e grudava os dedos aos meus, puxando até sua bunda e introduzindo meu anelar com cuidado antes de colocar o anelar dele também. Meu coração parecia um sambódromo.

Eu mal tentava conter meis grunhidos quando Louis parou de cavalgar em meus dedos e começara a cavalgar em meu pênis, a entrada quente e as paredes parecendo acariciar meu membro latejante e vermelho, uma veia grossa na lateral sendo prensada e tudo o que eu parecia fazer era sentir tudo. Sentir tudo dobrado. Sentir tudo como se eu não pudesse sentir mais que não fosse o sexo.

\- Isso, amor! Oh yeah... Yeah! - Louis gemia alto, alto, sem filtro algum enquanto subia e descia em meu pênis, a bunda grande e quente estalando contra minha coxa e o vibrador parecendo entrar cada vez mais em mim.

Ele tirou a mão de meu peitoral e desceu por nós até encostar em minha bunda e de repente eu parecia não ter noção do que era ou não real, meus quadris indo para frente enquanto o vibrador surrava minha próstata e meu pênis surrava a próstata dele. Minhas mãos grandes separaram mais sua bunda e de repente tudo era quente demais, gostoso demais, íntimo demais, louisandharry demais, demais. 

O prazer era tanto que nenhum de nós conseguia gemer mais, somente grunhindo coisas intelígiveis e deixando o ar sair de nossos corpos de forma ofegante e desesperada.

O aperto de Louis agora em meus quadris procurando sustento enquanto eu o fodia jogando os quadris com força descontrolada para cima fazia minha pele arder e tremer ainda mais. Ele gozou praticamente gritando contra meu ombro enquanto ofegava uma sinfonia de "ah, ah, ah's" e meu próprio orgasmo desceu por minhas costas tão forte que som nenhum saíra de minha boca aberta implorando por ar ou por qualquer coisa. 

\- Meu... Deus... - Ele sussurrou ainda ofegando contra meu corpo suado e eu desesperado tentei tirar o vibrador, quase gritando por conta da sensibilidade do local inteiro depois de um dos orgasmos mais poderosos de minha vida. Um dos não. O orgasmo mais poderoso. - Porra Harry... Isso foi...

\- O melhor sexo da minha vida... - Ofeguei todas as palavras para fora, o segurando perto e firme contra mim não me importando nem com o suor nem com o gozo que sujara nossos estômagos.

\- Exato... Porra, e-eu... Eu não sei que falar... - Louis disse com um sorriso beijando minha garganta e eu sorri totalmente desligado, minha mente flutuando em um planeta diferente, mergulhado em prazer na maior forma possível.

\- Eu acho que eu vou desmaiar... - Admiti e ele riu beijando novamente minha garganta.

\- Boa noite Haz... Obrigado por ter vindo... Droga, eu não poderia estar mais feliz. - Louis disse ainda ofegante e devagar e meu coração parecia prestes a estourar quando eu roubei outro beijo de seus lábios vermelhos e inchados.

\- Obrigado por ter mandado me buscar... Eu também estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar baby. Boa noite...

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo eu já estava deixando a inconsciencia levar a melhor.

•

Acordei perdido em um mar de lençóis e esperei que meus olhos se acostumassem com a mínima claridade provinda das cortinas abertas, finalmente conseguindo olhar melhor o quarto enorme. O quarto de Louis.

As paredes tinham uma cor clara de azul, prateleiras de vidro espalhadas por todos os lados com diversos porta-retratos neles, todos de cores iguais. Uma televisão enorme na parede paralela a cama estava ligada com o som bem baixo em algum jornal que eu deduzo ser local de Manchester, abaixo dela um hack grande de cor semelhante à das cortinas também continha mais porta-retratos e algumas roupas em cima. O quarto era lindo, mas seria mais ainda se Louis estivesse dentro.

Devagar eu levantei e dei uma olhada pela janela para admirar como Manchester é uma cidade maravilhosa, tudo coberto por neve em todos os lados e o sol escondido por camadas e mais camadas de nuvens escuras. Fui até a porta que provavelmente era o banheiro e quase deixei meu queixo cair no chão impressionado ao me dar de cara com um enorme cheio de espelhos e uma pia gigante ao lado do box de vidro que separava o chuveiro grande do resto do banheiro.

Usei a única escova que estava ali em cima e ela já estava úmida, Louis provavelmente havia a usado antes de sair para sabe-se lá onde ele tenha ido. Meu cabelo estava jogado para todos os lados e eu tinha algumas marcas em uma cor forte espalhados por meu peitoral e meu ombro, com certeza eu levaria uma bronca por eles mais tarde.

Sai do quarto depois de vestir somente meu jeans e andei devagar pelo corredor enquanto procurava achar meu jogador se estressando em algum cômodo. Quando cheguei a sala passei alguns segundos admirando a vista que Louis tinha para o outro lado da cidade, a janela de vidro pegava quase a parede inteira e o sofá ficava oposto à isso, provavelmente esse é o motivo de não tem uma televisão na sala já a cidade deve ser muito mais interessante de ser admirada do que qualquer coisa que a mídia tenha a oferecer.

\- Amanhã somente, antes disso eu faço o que eu quiser com meu tempo livre. Tempo livre. Livre. Livre do tipo "O cu é seu Louis, você faz o que quiser", entende? - Encontrei Louis sentado no braço do menor sofá me olhando intensamente, os dedos entrelaçados nos próprios cabelos e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios ao encontrar meu olhar. - Josh eu não vou, meu compromisso com o time é só amanhã, eu tenho uma visita.

Fui devagar até o sofá e sentei ao seu lado, minha coxa prensando sua panturrilha antes dele vir para meu colo e se encaixar em cima de mim, cada perna em um lado de meu tronco.

\- Não, minha visita não é Harry Styles. - Ele respondeu e eu reprimi a vontade de rir enquanto ganhava um selinho silencioso e um sorriso levado, dedos encaixando em meu quadril e lábios quentes tocando a pele nua de meu ombro. - Será que Harry Styles iria querer algo comigo, um humilde garoto de Donny...?

Louis se moveu um pouco e pôs o celular entre nós enquanto ativava o modo viva voz. Seu sorriso parecia ficar cada vez maior. Era maravilhoso.

"Se a gestão pagou por fotos de vocês então quer dizer que ele provavelmente iria querer sim, mate. Você deveria mandar a gestão se foder e ir atrás dele, não te aguento mais escorrendo por ai."

\- Josh! - Louis grunhiu se aproximando e roubando outro beijo, seus lábios esquentando os meus enquanto seu peitoral coberto pelo moletom tocava o meu nu. - Eu não ando escorrendo...

"Anda sim. Eu sou seu melhor amigo, não mente pra mim..." Josh continuou falando, mas os beijos não cessaram e sua mão desceu até o botão de meu jeans, brincando com ele entre os beijos molhados. "Se assumir não seria tão ruim assim bud, você viu que com o Stanley não foi tão difícil... Ele está namorando e tudo e- Louis. Louis! Você está transando enquanto fala comigo?!"

\- Não! - Louis respondeu gargalhando e me dando outro selinho alto e molhado, um grunhido alto sendo ouvido pelo telefone. - Diga Oi, Harry.

\- Hey Josh! - Disse rindo e eu pude ouvir perfeitamente a respiração de Josh mudando antes dele soltar um grito.

"Harry! Não acredito que você está ai mesmo! Que maneiro cara... Não... Vocês estão mesmo transando! Seus animais!" Josh disse grunhindo e eu ri mais ainda, Louis praticamente gargalhando enquanto aproximava o celular do rosto.

\- Oh Harry, isso amor, mais forte, mais forte! - Louis brincou e eu me segurei para não ganhar, beijando sua bochecha novamente e abafando minha risada contra sua pele. - Isso! Isso! E-eu... Eu vou gozar, e-eu-

"Seus idiotas! Vou ficar traumatizado!" Josh grunhiu antes de desligar e depois nós estávamos gargalhando tanto que Louis chegava a soluçar e meus olhos ficando marejados.

\- Bom dia. - Ele sussurrou depois que fomos aos poucos parando de gargalhar e eu o beijei novamente só porque... Sim. - Fugiu de mim hoje?

\- Nem pensar. Josh me ligou perguntando se eu gostaria de ir em um clube jogar golfe com ele e os garotos porque Manchester United além de time de futebol aparentemente é de golfe também. Ele disse que a gestão do time achara ser uma ótima promoção e vai chamar atenção da mídia. Isso é o que eu menos quero. - Louis disse suspirando e eu assenti lentamente, fechando os olhos para ele poder beijar minhas pálpebras. - A gestão está de olho para ver se eu vou. Eles provavelmente vão deduzir que eu estou com você se eu não der as caras, mas eu não poderia estar menos interessado.

\- Ótimo. O que eu mais quero é uma manhã inteira com você. Um dia inteiro. Um ano inteiro... - Falei sincero e ele sorriu, me dando outro beijo nos lábios antes de sair do meu colo, segurando minha mão e tentando me erguer.

\- Eu pedi algo comestível para nós, vem.

Nós fomos para a cozinha e passamos a manhã inteira mergulhados um no outro. Louis é a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conheci na vida. Ele me contou de suas viagens e nós retomamos as conversas do Brazil, falamos sobre família e tudo o que um gosta e desgosta. Liam me ligou talvez três vezes exigindo saber onde eu estava e eu solenemente recusei dizer, mudando de assunto ou desligando na cara dele.

A tarde chegou e nós ainda estávamos agarrados no sofá, os beijos pareciam não acabar nunca assim como o desejo e meu corpo parecia clamar por qualquer toque das mãos leves de Louis.

Quando a tardezinha já pintava o céu escuro de dourado em alguns pontos, Louis decidiu que deveríamos sair para uma pequena feira de rua que estava tendo no norte de Manchester. Eu passei longos minutos tentando lembrar da encrenca que isso daria para nós dois, mas ele continuou falando que não ligava e que não iriam nos reconhecer.

Ele me emprestou uma camiseta e uma jaqueta e colocou outro moletom da adidas antes de pôr uma beanie e me dar um boné azul marinho. Quando saímos do apartamento já estava praticamente escuro e o céu tinha longas linhas laranjas onde o sol se retraía, o frio congelando instantaneamente nossos corpos e principalmente a ponta de meu nariz e meus dedos.

A feira ficava um pouco longe e quando o manobrista chegou na entrada com o carro de Louis eu praticamente arranquei o painel atrás de ligar o aquecedor antes de meus dedos ficarem roxos e caírem. Louis riu e aproveitou para ligar o som, grunhindo quando eu mudei para a estação que eu tinha certeza estar passando algo com meu gosto.

\- Você tirou da minha diva Carly Rae Sei Lá O Que do Call Me Maybe para colocar nessa coisa... Borderline indie... Saí do meu carro! - Louis brincou e eu gargalhei realmente voltando para a estação que tocava Call Me Maybe, me lembrando de dez décadas atrás quando ela foi famosa. - Hey baby, eu estava brincando...

\- Eu sei, mas ela é engraçada! - Continuei rindo e aumentando o volume enquanto ele ria e cantava junto, usando a caixa de seu óculos que estava no console como microfone.

Puxei meu celular do bolso e gravei im vídeo dele ele olhando para mim e praticamente gritando "Hey I just met ya, and this crazey, but here's my numbah, so call me maybe!" antes de continuar a seguir o trânsito e continuar a cantar.

\- Ela realmente é sua diva, não? - Perguntei e ele olhou para a camera revirando os olhos antes de olhar para mim.

\- Yeah mate, Carly eu te amo! - Ele disse rindo e eu gargalhei antes de encerrar o vídeo e pôr meu celular no console do carro ao lado do dele, tentando acalmar as risadas quando Call Me Maybe acabou e começou Timber. - Muda isso pelo amor de Deus, seu indie está permitido!

\- Vida longa ao indie, baby! - Ri e ele revirou os olhos novamente, esticando o braço e entrelaçando nossos dedos, os seus estavam claramente mais quentes e eram menores mas perfeitos para os meus maiores.

Nós fomos para o norte quase na saída da cidade e finalmente começara algumas seleções de músicas que ele gostava. Lou estacionou o carro no final da rua e ele estava totalmente coberta de neve, sendo difícil achar lugar para pisar que não tivesse uma camada fina de gelo ameaçando silenciosamente me dar uma queda.

\- Não se aproxime muito, yeh? - Ele murmurou parecendo de repente voltar ao mundo real que nós dois vivemos e eu já ia assentia antes dele continuar a falar. - Um dos agentes na reunião me disse que se você não fosse já abertamente gay seria mais fácil de nós dois saírmos juntos sem levantar suspeitas. Só dois mates passeando e conhecendo cidades... Mas já que você e se eles nos fotografarem já vão estar....

\- Esperando que nós estejamos pertos e agindo como um casal. - Finalizei e ele sorriu um pouco, satisfeito enquanto olhava de meus olhos para meus lábios.

\- Então caso eles estejam por aqui vamos agir como mates. - Louis disse baixando o tom e nós já estávamos chegando nas pequenas barraquinhas na calçada com enfeites variados de novo ano, alguns de bolinhos e doces, outros de artesanatos, e uma barraquinha lá no final estava coberta por luzes de natal que parecia ter algo a ver com fotográfia. - Não é como se nós tivéssemos dormido juntos e eu tenha tido o melhor sexo da minha vida com você nem nada disso...

\- Idiota! - Grunhi tentando tapar sua boca e ele gargalhou me afastando, batendo em meu peitoral e tentando arrancar o boné de minha cabeça. - Tire suas mãos de mim Donny boy, caipira.

\- Caipira é você com sua cidadezinha pré histórica. Olhe para mim eu sou Harold Styles de Holmes Chapel, nós colhemos leite direto das vacas todas as manhã, ew ew! - Louis disse fazendo caretas e eu tive que pôr a mão na boca para não assustar as pessoas por perto com minha risada e ele ria tanto que suas costas curvavam. - Sua cara! Vamos caipira, quer comer algo?

\- Cale a boca. - Grunhi tentando parar de rir e ele revirou os olhos pela décima vez em menos de uma hora, me levando até a primeira barraquinha.

Tinham doces desde balas até cupcakes grandes e decorados com "amor" e uma camada fina de neve que deve ter voado até lá como a mulher disse, sorrindo ao ver Louis pegar o vermelho e passar o dedo no glacê, levando até os lábios enquanto avisava que queria levar todos os vermelhos.

\- Nuh uh, sem chicletes. Não venda chicletes para ele, estamos em processo de reabilitação. - Falei para a moça simpática, Junny, e ela assentiu dando risadinhas. - Tire a mão dos chicletes, Louis!

\- Tá! - Ele disse exasperado tentando sujar meu rosto com o gladê de outro cupcake e eu me esquivei enquanto perguntava quando custara tudo. - Você não vai me deixar levar meus chicletes então vai pagar a conta.

\- Eu e meu humilde salário de modelo não temos condições para pagar quatro cupcakes, Louis. - Falei rindo enquanto ele me ignorava e ia até a outra barraquinha, acenando um tchau para Junny. - Obrigado!

\- Foi um prazer, Styles. Espero que gostem dos cupcakes! - Ela disse animada e eu deveria ter pensado que ela poderia saber quem eu sou, não só Louis.

Ter Louis Tomlinson andando nas ruas não é algo muito normal e apesar de Manchester aparentemente já estar acostumada à vê-lo em noticiários e jornais não foi o suficiente para algumas fãs que rapidamente fizeram um pequeno grupo e ficaram tirando foto de longe de nós dois, acenando e gritando meu nome quando eu olhava porque Louis continuava a fingir que não tinha visto, me avisando que era melhor assim e que poderíamos falar com elas quando estívessemos mais perto do carro.

\- Olha isso! - Ele disse divertido pegando um chapéu enorme e um bigode falso, nem deixando eu falar nada antes de colocar em mim e puxar o celular, mandando eu fazer uma cara feliz enquanto eu permanecia sério e o olhando meio "Não vou te matar porque dá cadeia e sua bunda é muito gostosa". - Vou pôr isso no IG! Haha! Haz você parece um adolescente bravo porque não pode sair de casa! Você é lindo, amor.

\- Cale a boca. - Grunhi pegando o celular quando ele me deu e estava aberto no instagram, meu rosto iluminado pelas luzes de natal atrasadas atrás da barraquinha e o chapéu grande por cima de seu boné enquanto o bigode caía de um lado e já quase desgrudava no outro.

@/LouisTomlinson : Parece que Santa não trouxe o presente dessa criança... @/HarryStyles calma mate, eu te compro quantos discos indies você queira! :)

\- Eu fiquei mesmo parecendo uma criança que levou uma bronca dos pais ou não ganhou presente. Eu te odeio, Louis.

\- Hey? Licença... - Ouvi uma voz atrás de nós e me virei devagar enquanto Louis já tinha um sorriso grande para quem quer que seja. - Você é Harry Styles!

\- Provavelmente... - Brinquei sorrindo e ela parecia prestes a estourar, as amigas lá atrás paradas e encarando com expectativa. - Tudo ok? Oi meninas!

\- Meu Deus eu te amo! - Ela disse se jogando em meus braços e eu a abracei de volta por alguns segundos, seus cabelos tinham alguns flocos de neve gelados que tocaram em meu rosto.

As garotas se aproximaram aos poucos, mas uma delas correu e parou na frente de Louis, esperando ele dar alguma indicação de que iria afastar e quando ele não o fez ela se jogou nos braços dele declarando não perder um dos jogos do Man U só para vê-lo.

\- Nunca achei que eu fosse ver Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson juntos perto da minha casa! - Uma delas gritou e eu sorri, assentindo e entregando o celular de volta para meu jogador. - Vocês são os homens mais lindos do mundo! Que sorte meu Deus!

\- Ah... Vocês sabem... Harry viera fazer alguns desfiles aqui e eu sou o melhor amigo e melhor guia turístico claro. - Ele disse sorrindo e talvez o charme tenha sido tão grande que as garotas acreditaram e deram risadas altas, se mexendo e tocando no braço de Louis.

\- Harry podemos fazer uma pergunta?

\- Só uma yeh? Eu ainda tenho que encontrar Niall mais tarde e vou acabar me atrasando. - Big white lie.

\- Eu e a Jack temos um twitter de updates seu e nós queríamos saber, muito, se rolou algo entre você e o Ben. Ou você e o Grimmy?

\- É Harry, você tem algo por homens mais velhos? - A outra garota, provavelmente a tal Jack, complementou com o maior sorriso no rosto e eu tentei bastante retribuir, sentindo a atmosfera mudar e Louis baixar o olhar para o chão.

\- Isso é meio pessoal. Ben e eu trabalhamos juntos em alguns desfiles que ele gravara e Nick é um dos meus melhores amigos. - Evasivo? Evasivo. - Agora nós realmente precisamos ir meninas, boa noite, cuidado na hora de voltar para casa por favor.

\- Tudo bem Harry! Ai meu Deus muito obrigada...

\- Podemos tirar uma foto com vocês? Rapidinho! - Uma delas impediu minha passagem e eu me controlei para não revirar os olhos, assentindo e me enfiando ao lado de Louis, segurando firme em sua cintura enquanto elas trocavam de lugar para saírem todas.

\- Boa noite! A cidade de vocês é linda! - Falei acenando e elas dessa vez puxaram Louis para um abraço, segurando em todos os lugares do quadril e ombros dele, as mãos voando por seu corpo até ele conseguir se afastar.

\- Acho que está ficando tarde, não fiquem sozinhas na rua, yeh? Até mais! - Louis acenou se aproximando de mim e andando ao meu lado calado até o final da rua onde deixamos o carro dele.

\- Posso dirigir? - Perguntei sorrindo e ele franziu o rosto enquanto olhava em volta para checar se alguém estava perto. - Seu carro é do mesmo modelo que o meu em casa e eu sinto saudades de digirir, todas as horas em pequenas mini vans ou que seja com os garotos.

\- Só se os com cobertura vermelha forem os meus. - Ele disse sorrindo e levantando o saquinho com cupcakes. Eu sorri de volta e assenti, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras antes de abrir a porta e me jogar no carro, Louis já lá dentro fechando a porta dos passageiros.

Ele abriu o saquinho e tirou um azul para mim e outro vermelho para ele, os dedos rapidamente ligando o aquecedor assim que eu rodei a chave e eu fiquei assistindo ele tirar pedaço por pedaço e ir comendo aos poucos, os dedos sujando de red velvet e deixando os lábios dele mais rosados.

\- Minha mãe sabe fazer desses e são divinos! - Ele disse sorrindo com a mão tapando a boca e a bochecha estufada com o bolinho. - Eu preciso que você um dia prove os da minha mãe, mas esses também estão ótimos, innit?

\- Yep. - Sorri levando meu dedo até o red velvet dele e trazendo um pouco até meus lábios, seus olhos ameaçando silenciosamente me matar se eu fizesse novamente.

Ele ligou agora a música via bluetooth e conectou ao meu celular, passando as playlists e as músicas enquanto procurava alguma que ele gostava. Achei o local que ajusta o banco e o afastei mais para trás, deitando um pouco as costas e vendo Louis afastar o outro também, as costas prensadas contra a porta gelada e as pernas jogadas em meu colo.

Novamente nós voltamos a falar sobre tudo e nada e quando meu telefone tocara uma hora depois nós ainda estávamos no mesmo lugar gargalhando, gastando gasolina parados e com a janela baixa o suficiente para ninguém morrer sem ar.

Era Liam.

Estou fodido.

\- Hey L... - Sussurrei meio com medo, ligando o viva voz e vendo os olhos de Louis rastrearem a tela até verem o nome de Liam, me dando um olhar compreensivo.

\- Abra a mensagem que eu te mandei agora. Não desligue esta porra, eu não estou brincando dessa vez, Styles. - Viu só? Fodido. Ele me chamou de Styles com aquele tom.

Tremulamente eu troquei a ligação pelas mensagem e abri a sua que era a primeira. Louis ainda olhava comigo quando eu abri um link e nós dois viemos até a tela. A foto estava ainda um pouco clara, perto da hora em que chegamos uma hora atrás antes do sol se pôr completamente. Louis estava rindo já com a sacola de cupcake um pouco longe de mim e eu estava com meu celular na mão ignorando as ligações de Liam. Ele provavelmente tem o poder de saber que eu estava rejeitando sua ligação na hora, hehe. Louis e eu apesar disso não parecíamos um casal, parecíamos amigos passeando juntos e por mais que eu quisesse que estivessem carinhosas elas não estavam.

@/sugarscape: HARRY STYLES É VISTO AOS ARREDORES DE MANCHESTER COM O NOVO "MATE" LOUIS TOMLINSON! 

\- Liam...

\- Liam nada Harry. Você só faz merda! Olha, antes de ganharmos fotos nós já sabíamos com quem você estava e eu, é claro, fui chamado, de novo. De novo! - Ele disse em uma voz apressada e apesar de ser firme ele não estava gritando ainda. - Quebra de contrato Harry. Isso é quebra de contrato!

\- Liam...

\- Como você pode ser tão irresponsável? Olha, não importa suas desculpas, mas amanhã você e Louis tem que estar em Londres para uma reunião. Todos nós dessa vez. A gestão dele e a nossa, para você ver o tamanho da merda. Eu ainda não sei do que eles vão falar. Magee estava feliz apesar de ver o jogador dele novamente espalhar por ai rumores homossexuais. Louis provavelmente vai ganhar a ligação dele também.

\- Magee estava feliz?! - Louis tomou o celular de minha mão e eu tentei segurar sua mão para ele não deixar cair.

\- Olá Louis.

\- Me desculpe Liam. - Ele pediu e Liam suspirou.

\- Não tem a ver com você Louis. Fora sua gestão que quis assim e eu sinto muito. Mas ele estava feliz sim, bom pelo menos satisfeito, e ele disse que temos que conversar amanhã. Harry seu voo está marcado para oito da manhã, olhe os detalhes no e-mail.

\- Certo...

\- Boa noite meninos. Juízo por favor. Até amanhã.

E assim que Liam desligou, como em um verdadeiro filme de terror ou macumba barata o celular de Louis tocou no console e nós dois tentamos nos preparar para o que vinha por ai.


	3. London

O clima em Londres não estava muito diferente da noite em Manchester e eu passei algumas horas tentando olhar para algo além de um Louis Tomlinson dentro de um moletom meu reclamando do frio.

Nós não falamos muito enquanto íamos até o prédio porque Preston e outros seguranças foram nos buscar no aeroporto, e o plano de ir de Manchester para Londres de carro havia sido bruscamente interrompido por Liam que pediu que nós estivéssemos na reunião o mais cedo possível.

Assim que entramos no prédio Harry Magee puxou Louis para o seu lado e falou brevemente comigo antes de desaparecerem para o lado onde os elevadores ficam. Richard estava ao lado de Liam em uma conversa aparentemente séria e eu somente continuei parado esperando alguém me dar alguma ordem.

\- Harry. - Liam me chamou depois de alguns minutos e eu queria que começasse logo seja lá o que for acontecer, meu peito ficando apertado ao pensar na forma grosseira como Magee tratara Louis e como ele poderia se portar durante a reunião.

É como se eu já estivesse esperando por outro contrato pedindo nossa separação. “Esperamos uma distância mínina entre Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles de um país e três cidades, nada menos.”

\- Tudo bem? - Liam perguntou passando a mão em meu ombro e suspirando ao ganhar somente um breve aceno meu. Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe logo. - Vamos lá?

\- Você tem algum detalhe sobre do que se trata? Magee ou alguém da gestão já te falou algo? - Perguntei me encaixando ao lado de Liam no elevador grande e luxuoso, ficando o mais longe possível dos outros de minha gestão, principalmente Griffins.

\- Não. Mas eu deixei claro que vocês dois devem estar na mesma sala, que decisão nenhuma pode ser feita sem você estar presente e que se Louis for induzido à responder ou agir de forma diferente ao que ele realmente quer você sairá da sala e trato nenhum será feito. Não assine nada até que nós possamos ler com calma. - Liam disse em um tom gelado e distante,  cada andar meu coração parecia bater mais forte e desesperado. - Espero que Louis Tomlinson seja o que você realmente quer, Harry. Ele tem que valer tudo isso.

Ele vale. Muito mais.

As portas abriram e uma garota loira sorriu ao me ver, se apresentando como Abigail e pedindo que nós seguíssemos ela ao longo do corredor. Mais duas portas de salas diferentes até eu estar em uma grande sala de reuniões com uma mesa gigante sendo apresentado à gestão de Louis Tomlinson e do time Manchester United que levantaram para apertar minha mão, a de Liam e de Richard Griffins. Isso talvez seja um bom sinal. Ou somente educação.

\- Bom, eu tenho certeza que tanto Louis quanto Harry Styles já sabem do motivo de estarem aqui. - Magee disse em um tom sério e profissional, o olhar dele não indicava raiva ou transtorno, na verdade não indicava nada. E isso me dava arrepios e fazia meu sangue congelar. - Mas caso não, pedimos esta reunião para atender um pedido diretamente de Louis e unir o útil ao agradável. Para isso nós precisamos da ajuda do jovem Styles e precisaremos também de um acordo profissional. Louis é um jogador muito conhecido e a carreira dele inteira está em jogo se não tivermos um esquema de marketing bom e amenizarmos a situação.

Mais perdido do que o Hatchi na estação de trem.

\- Ne permita dizer que eu estou incrivelmente confuso, senhor. - Isso Harry. Educado. Vamos lá, você consegue. - O que eu e minha gestão teríamos relacionado à uma jogada de marketing? Para Louis?

\- Depois que Tomlinson chegara do Brazil nós tivemos uma reunião onde eu tive que pagar para fotos de vocês não serem publicadas, como você sabe nós precisávamos de vocês um longe do outro já que para a mídia ele é hétero e Louis ser visto com um modelo gay levantaria rumores que nós não queríamos. - Magee foi dizendo e eu tentava segurar meu olhar nele, mas Louis parecia indefeso sentado ao lado, as mãos apertadas uma contra a outra e sua expressão fechada. - E nesse dia Louis me pediu algo que eu tive que conversar com a gestão inteira, não somente dele mas do time. Ele pediu que eu cogitasse as possibilidades de parar de esconder sua sexualidade.

\- Então essa reunião também tem relação com um futuro anuncio sobre Louis Tomlinson, jogador do Manchester United, ser gay? Aqui então é que Harry entra? - Liam perguntou já ficando impaciente e Magee até sorriu, talvez tentando ser educado ou talvez se segurando para não mandar Payne e sua impaciencia se foderem.

\- Chegamos ao acordo que Louis poderá dizer ao mundo que é gay, mas devido ao número alto de homens, senhores de idade, etc que são fãs e não reagiriam muito bem ao saber que Man U tem um homossexual no time nós resolvemos ir com calma. Vocês sabem que a porcentagem de homofóbicos fãs de futebol são extremamente altas, não queremos que Louis sofra mais do que o necessário fazendo um anúncio grande e do nada sobre a sexualidade dele. Então aqui entra Harry.

Até que enfim esse homem falou algo bom. De uma hora para outra Magee saiu de minha lista negra, seu olhar até parecia menos rude. Mas isso não foi o necessário para fazer meu coração se acalmar.

Outra pessoa levantou, um homem mais novo e muito bonito que sorria simpático olhando entre Louis e eu. Lembro ele se apresentar como Ben Winston.

\- Queremos primeiro saber se o que vocês dois tem é para valer e se estão dispostos à continuar. Isso é sério, nós não queremos algo casual. - Winston disse calmamente. - Não seria justo para nenhum dos dois.

\- É sério. Eu não colocaria Harry no meio de tudo isso, dessa confusão toda, se só quisesse algo casual. - Louis disse sério olhando diretamente para Ben Winston e minhas bochechas pareciam estar em chamas. Eu claramente percebi um pedido de namoro escondido no meio dessas palavras. Acho que eu deveria perguntar se Liam também percebeu…

\- O processo precisa ser lento. Você e o Harry devem ser visto em alguns lugares juntos, não como um casal ainda, mas juntos. Os rumores vão crescendo à cada segundo sem vocês terem sequer feito nada então não vai ser difícil. Depois comecem a se mencionar em redes sociais ou postar fotos que mostrem vocês estarem juntos em lugares mais privados e longe de fotógrafos, digam que alguns amigos estão juntos porem deixem claro que um está perto do outro. Esse tempo todo eu quero que vocês neguem envolvimento amoroso de forma sublime, se alguém perguntar respondam com “Ah ele é uma ótima pessoa, um grande amigo”. Nunca neguem com um não, ou serão ditados como mentirosos no futuro. Nós queremos que a mídia se acostume com vocês dois juntos, que falem o quanto quiser sobre a possibilidade de Louis ser gay, que se acostumem ao longo desse tempo com a idéia para quando o anúncio for feito a maioria já ficar com o pensamento de “Isso já era esperado” ou “nao me surpreende”. Nós vamos ajudar vocês ao longo de todos os encontros.

Outro homem levantou e eu então percebi que estava segurando a respiração, praticamente ofegando ao encontrar o olhar de Louis que parecia uma mistura gigante de sentimentos. Eu estava com duas sensações gostosas esquentando meu corpo: A de felicidade e de orgulho, ele finalmente estaria realizando um sonho e parando de fingir ser algo que não é.

\- Meu nome é Jason Walker e eu fui contratado para ajudar o casal em todas as aparições públicas e até para contratar fotógrafos e vender matérias para determinados sites. Sou especializado, sei exatamente como lidar com a mídia e também assinei contrato de sigilo total do caso, não se preocupem. - Ele disse sem sorrisos ou um tom amigável, mas era possível detectar o profissionalismo e confiança em sua voz. - Estou com o número de celular e email de ambos, todas as vezes que vocês precisarem aparecer em algum evento ou algum local público juntos eu estarei por perto e avisarei.

\- Senhor Jason já tem sua agenda inteira, Louis. Eu conto com a colaboração de sua gestão… - Magee disse olhando diretamente para Liam apesar de ele estar aparentemente falando comigo. - Para dar a agenda de Harry também, assim Walker pode agendar locais e viagens em datas convenientes que não atrapalhem a carreira de nenhum dos dois. Se vocês estiverem de acordo, claro.

\- Se em algum momento isso tudo remotamente atrapalhar a carreira, os trabalhos e contratos que Harry tem eu não hesitarei em quebrar o acordo. - Richard se fez presente depois de anos em silêncio e eu somente segurei um suspiro ao perceber que ele estava lendo o contrato, por isso ficara calado.

\- Então estamos de acordo? - Magee disse sorrindo e me olhando com expectativa, eu não consegui desviar o olhar dele para checar Louis.

\- Harry. - Liam me chamou baixo, segurando uma cópia do contrato aberto perto de mim. - Isso vai fazer sua agenda ficar extremamente apertada, aqui tem dizendo que Louis poderá te acompanhar para lugares pessoais como a casa dos seus pais, mas quando ele tiver tempo. Você também tem que ter cuidado com as propagandas erradas, Louis tem um contrato assinado para propagandas com a Topman e você é modelo da Calvin Klein. Louis tem contrato com a Coca Cola e você fez propagandas para a Pepsi. Acho que o único contrato mútuo é com a Adidas. Você também terá que dar suas senhas para a equipe dele, do twitter, instagram e facebook. Sem sair para festas sem Louis ou com amigos que a mídia saiba que Louis não conhece. Estão te proibindo de ver pessoas em especial como Nicholas, Avan e Cara Delevingne sem que Louis esteja presente, isso tudo ficará encarregado com o senhor Jason. Você está pronto para isso? Quer mesmo fazer isso?

\- Eu tenho uma condição. - Falei devagar e Magee parecia estranhamente feliz com a vida olhando para Louis e depois para mim. - Não demorará muito. Em menos de um ano eu quero que isso tudo acabe e seja feito o que tiver para que Louis não tenha que mentir mais. Eu estou disposto até a fazer parte do anúncio, se esse for o caso, para ajudar. Menos de um ano.

\- Estamos então de acordo, senhor Styles? - Ben Winston perguntou ainda sorrindo e eu olhei para Louis achando-o já me encarando cuidadoso e cheio de expectativas.

\- Eu vou poder sair daqui e levá-lo para conhecer a padaria da Barbara sem que ninguém nos siga?

\- Hoje sim. - Jason respondeu e eu sorri.

\- Então parece que temos um acordo.

xx

A padaria de Barbara era pequena e no norte da cidade, o que nos dava um pouco mais de privacidade. Quando entramos só tinha a senhora Babs e sua netinha de dois anos sentadas assistindo algo em uma televisão pré histórica. Ela quase tinha um infarto ao ser apresentada para Louis e eu ainda ria quando me sentei de frente para ele em uma mesa longe da janela de vidro e a movimentada Londres.

Nós ficamos mais uma hora inteira acertando detalhes e incluindo minhas contas ao arquivo onde as senhas de Louis já estavam. Liam estava totalmente tenso primeiramente, depois eu percebi ele observando Louis falar e ir relaxando aos poucos.

Louis ganhou o coração de Payne ao chamá-lo para tomar um chá ao invés de café, eu tenho certeza. Apesar disso Liam recusou vir conosco e disse que já tinha marcado de encontrar a namorada.

\- Preciso que você conheça oficialmente duas pessoas. - Falei sorrindo e mandando mensagem para o casal 10 com o endereço antes de travar o celular meu namorado direito.

Meu namorado.

Bom, ainda não.

\- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

\- Eu que não acredito que você não me avisou que havia pedido para sair do armario! Eu achei que isso fosse a última coisa que aconteceria depois daquele contrato mandando nós ficarmos longe um do outro.

\- Bom, Magee sabia que eu ia acabar me revoltando e eu acho que ele está tentando salvar a própria pele não me ajudar. Mas serve de qualquer jeito. - Ele disse piscando e eu sorri de volta.

\- Serve. Em menos de um ano nós poderemos andar de mãos dadas como um casal bobo por ai. Se você me aguentar tudo isso claro. - Falei assistindo ele tocar meu dedo e começar a brincar distraído com meu anel.

\- Eu espero que ainda tenham muito anos por aí para um aguentar o outro. Você me encantou, Styles. - Ele respondeu sorrindo eu segurei a vontade de me arquear sobre a mesa e beijá-lo.

\- Acho que não deixamos isso totalmente claro, mas eu gostaria de usar esse momento super romântico no meio de uma cafeteria minúsculo com cheiro de rosas e Barbara para perguntar se você Lewis Tomlinson quer ser meu namorado. - Isso Styles, finge que você não está tremendo e gritando mentalmente.

\- Lewis Tomlinson achou que isso já estava bem claro, mas aceita mesmo assim. Bom, se você me pagar um Yorkshire, claro.

\- Esse povo de Yorkshire é muito irritante com esse vício em chá. - Revirei os olhos e ele riu me imitando.

\- Você também é de Yorkshire! - Louis respondeu e eu levantei para pedir meu café e o chá dele, dando língua ao vê-lo fazer uma careta engraçada para mim.

Nós conversamos sobre algumas coisas bobas como os significados de meus anéis e ele até abriu minha conta no twitter e pediu explicações de alguns tweets que nem eu lembro mais o que significam, todos parecem que eu estava bêbado ou drogado.

Então Zayn e Niall chegaram de mãos dadas e parecendo verdadeiros modelos de Jesus, Malik mexendo no celular distraído e o namorado o puxando através da porta procurando por mim alguns segundos antes de me achar na mesa mais afastada. Niall parecia prestes à estourar.

\- Harry! - Ele disse suspirando aliviado e Louis levantou, sorrindo educado e já esticando a mão para Niall que continuava tenso. - Oi buddy, Niall Horan, muito prazer. Eu sou um grande fã.

\- Louis Tomlinson, prazer todo meu. - Louis respondeu e Zayn finalmente olhou para nós, avaliando Louis por um longo minuto antes de me olhar quase entediado. Ciúmes.

\- Deu tudo certo? Payne te chutou ou algo assim?

\- Deu. - Falei voltando a sentar e dessa vez Louis veio para meu lado, Niall sentando ao lado de Zayn que parecia prestes ou a atacar alguém ou morrer de tédio.

\- Louis esse é meu namorado Zayn Malik. Ele é assim mesmo com pessoas que ele sabe que vai gostar. - Niall disse divertido, finalmente relaxando um pouco mais. Zayn continuou preparado para sentar bala. - Nós te vimos no Brazil, mas você estava dormindo.

\- Niall achou que eu tivesse te dopado. - Falei sorrindo e Niall riu concordando.

\- Só queria ter certeza. Eu realmente sou seu fã, cara. Se você fechasse contrato com o Derby eu faria um altar para você na minha casa.

\- Eu ainda estou pagando multa por sair do Barcelona antes do contrato acabar e ainda tenho um para cumprir com o Manchester. Quem sabe daqui alguns anos, Niall. - Louis disse sorrindo. - Meu gaelic também é muito ruim.

\- Te ajudo com isso se você me pagar refeições no Soho. - Niall tentou negociar e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu e Louis teremos que fingir ser amigos por algum tempo. - Comecei a explicar ajudando Niall à parar de oferecer a alma por comida. - Alguns passeios casuais aqui, uma foto juntos ali, as pessoas se acostumando a nos ver juntos até Louis dar as notícias verdadeiras…

Niall assentiu e Louis passou lentamente o dedo por minha coxa, minha mão claramente entrelaçando na sua até com a mesa impedindo de ver totalmente.

\- Isso vai ajudar mesmo em algo? - Niall perguntou curioso e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Vamos ver Nialler, eu acho que sim. Elas vão começar a perceber que tem algo rolando e com um tempo já vai estar óbvio, o anúncio será só para sanar dúvidas.

\- Eu nem sei se quero um. Eu poderia somente deixar eles mergulhados em rumores até me verem de mãos dadas com você e perceberem que não é só amizade.

\- É uma boa idéia. - Zayn disse a primeira coisa útil do dia e Louis sorriu olhando para a mesa, como um garoto orgulhoso por impressionar a mãe do namorado.

\- Eu não acredito que Harry está namorando um jogador de futebol. E que o jogador é o Tommo! Harry odeia futebol buddy, espero que você saiba. - Fangirl traidora.

\- Niall, cala a boca. - Grunhi e Niall riu assim como Louis.

Zayn mostrou algo no celular para o namorado e eu chequei se Barbara estava olhando antes de puxar o rosto de Louis para um beijinho, sussurrando contra os lábios macios e gelados.

\- Se eu tiver que agradecer ao futebol essas pernas divinamente grossas e torneadas que você tem então eu sou um amante. - Murmurei passando o meu dedão pelo maxilar dele e selando novamente nossos lábios. - Gostoso.

\- Oi! Estamos aqui! Nojentos! - Niall gritou e Louis riu ainda com os lábios grudados nos meus.

\- Ver você nessas roupas extremamente ricas e bonitas também não é nada mal. Talvez eu seja um amante da moda. Ou não. Até porque eu não trocaria meu moletom da adidas e meus VANS por roupas de milhares de euros da Blueberry por nada. - Ele provocou fazendo um sotaque meio francês ao zombar da Burberry e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu fico o gay mais gostoso do mundo em um trench da burberry, obrigado, de nada. - Grunhi e ele riu, me puxando para outro beijo rápido. Eu estou totalmente ignorando Niall fingindo estar vomitando em nossa frente.

\- Agora você é o meu gay, não é? - Louis disse não contendo o sorriso e eu assenti revirando os olhos.

\- Innit.


	4. New York

Nova York sempre é uma correria louca para os garotos e eu. Uma semana inteira correndo por todos os lados da cidade para photoshoots novos e propagandas. Eu conseguia sentir Zayn começando a se irritar cada dia mais com a agenda lotada, mas Niall estava sempre do lado o acalmando e eu conseguia ver a química ótima dos dois. Isso foi uma das únicas coisas boas da semana.

Louis e eu começamos a mandar mensagens na velocidade de batidas do coração durante essas duas semanas longe e talvez eu esteja perdidamente apaixonado. Agora depois da maioria de meus desfiles eu ganho uma mensagem dele avisando que estava me assistindo e apesar de continuar não gostando de futebol Niall assiste algumas partidas comigo do lado gritando e choramingando por meu namorado. Meu.

Liam me avisara que eu ainda estaria em NYC por mais uma semana, mas Niall e Zayn iriam até Los Angeles fazer algumas fotos com alguma marca de jeans. Jason Walker também me avisara em uma ligação breve que Louis estaria ocupado por mais duas semanas então teríamos que usar redes sociais para chamar atenção.

E foi assim que eu decidi enviar um tweet bem idiota seis da manhã antes de ir tomar café com Liam e o gerente de uma grande  loja da Nike no centro da cidade.

“Se eu começar a pedir chá ao invés de café a culpa será totalmente sua @.LouisTomlinson .x”

O gerente Bil falava algo aparentemente engraçado que tinha Liam rindo alto quando eu recebi a resposta e praticamente o deixei falando sozinho para lê-la.

“@.HarryStyles Estou te fazendo um favor então de nada Harold, haha !”

Liam precisou chamar minha atenção somente uma vez antes de eu bloquear o celular sorrindo como um idiota.

xx

“Acho que suas calças ficariam grandes demais em mim. Na perna sim, você é bem mais longo.” Louis disse parecendo prestes à desmaiar, a voz arrastada e preguiçosa soando como melodia em meus ouvidos enquanto as conversas e movimentação da rua preenchiam a loja.

\- Qualquer calça fica longa em você, você dobra todas elas. - Respondi sorrindo e vendo Liam olhar alguns blazers com ajuda de uma garota baixa e sorridente.

“Verdade. Então, já escolheu algo? Aposto que deve ser outra camiseta com estampa estranha e hipster que custa horrores. Me lembra o motivo de eu ser namorado.” Louis disse sério, mas eu conseguia detectar o sorriso no meio antes de ouvi-lo bocejar.

\- Porque eu sou incrivelmente gostoso. - Respondi me aproximando de Liam. - Eu vou deixar você dormir, okay? Acho que mais uns minutos e você vai ter desmaiado.

“Mas eu gosto de falar com você Haz!” Ele protestou. “Tá, eu realmente estou cansado. Mas amanhã você tem mais fotos e eu tenho treino o dia inteiro”.

\- Nos falamos à noite então, eu vou tentar ligar mais cedo e lembrar do fuso horário diferente. - Prometi suspirando e baixando o olhar. - Boa noite, Lou.

“Uma semana e meia. Mais isso e nós teremos dois dias juntos até eu voltar para os treinos. Jason está cuidando dos detalhes e sua passagem talvez esteja marcada de NYC direto para Milão. Eu sinto muito se você queria ir em casa amor, podemos usar um dia para ir até Londres se você quiser.”

\- De jeito nenhum. Dois dias nós dois e depois eu posso ir para Londres.

“Bom, ok então… Faremos o que você quiser e ainda tem tempo para decidir. Boa noite H, se cuida yeh?”

\- Yep. - Ah, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Louis. - Bom treino amanhã.

“Continue lindo!” Ele disse rindo e eu revirei os olhos antes de encerrar a chamada e ver Liam sorrindo.

\- Então… Quatro semanas já se foram… Está indo tudo bem? - Liam perguntou tentando ser casual, não conseguindo é claro.

\- Nós só trocamos duas mensagens publicamente, mas isso já foi o suficiente para acender fogo. Fora isso o relacionamento anda com ajuda de muitas mensagens e facetime. Mas sabe Li, está sendo maravilhoso, se apaixonar é maravilhoso. - Falei contendo o suspiro e ele continuou sorrindo e olhando as roupas, não levantando o olhar para assistir meu rosto se transformar em um coração.

\- Eu fico feliz Harry. Eu realmente fico. Estava com medo de ele só estar te usando para se descobrir, não sei… Confesso que eu estava mesmo com um pé atrás. - Liam disse ainda não me olhando e eu novamente agradeci mentalmente.

\- Eu acordo pensando nele e vou fazer as coisas pensando nele e durmo pensando nele bla bla, eu estou apaixonado Li. - Grunhi passando a mão no rosto. - Eu estou feliz.

Liam então se virou e me olhou sério por um longo minuto, os olhos castanhos fixados nos meus. Era impossível ler sua expressão, eu nem tentei.

\- E isso é o que importa. - Ele disse ainda sério. - Só não deixe a mídia transformar o namoro de vocês em um circo no futuro. Esse é meu outro medo.

Com isso Payne se virou e foi pagar suas roupas, me deixando sozinho pensando em como as coisas ficariam quando as pessoas sacassem a verdade.

Seja como for, Louis vale à pena.

xx

Eu e Payne fomos até uma loja da Adidas em seguida e eu comprei algumas coisas antes de começar a grunhir por comida. Nenhum de nós dois estava com muita vontade de descer para comer em restaurante então Liam parou o carro no acostamento e me deixou esperando enquanto comprava pizza. Ele disse que dessa vez eu estava liberado. Deus abençoe.

Puxei meu celular e suspirei porque fuso horário não é algo legal e minha família toda já estava dormindo, assim como meu namorado.

Abri o aplicativo do snapchat e tirei uma foto do letreiro grande escrito New Yorker, escrevendo uma legenda antes de adicionar na minha história e tornar público por cinco segundos para quem me tivesse adicionado.

Bom, talvez Jason fique até bravo por ter feito algo sem consultá-lo, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

“Miss you L .x”


	5. Italy

Liam foi somente até o aeroporto comigo antes de pegar um voo para Londres e eu seguir com o meu para Itália com Jason Walker junto para assegurar que os dois dias correriam tudo bem.

Os paparazzi já estavam em alerta na frente do hotel onde Louis estava junto com alguns colegas de time então eu deveria ir para outro hotel apesar de Lou estar permitido ir me buscar no aeroporto. Jason disse que seria ótimo se nos vissem juntos, mas também confirmassem que não fomos ao mesmo hotel.

A viagem inteira eu não consegui dormir, quando caía no sono alguém fazia um barulho mínimo e eu já acordava, totalmente agitado. Jason também passara boa parte escrevendo em seu notebook ou conversando comigo sobre diversos lugares, nada muito pessoal e nunca falando sobre família ou amigos.

Quando finalmente chegamos em Milão eu mandei mensagens para minha mãe e os meninos enquanto Jason me ajudava a procurar nossas malas e falar com Louis.

Era possível ouvir a movimentação e gritaria em algum lugar do aeroporto, Jason fazendo o papel de Liam e conversando com os seguranças que deram ordens para nós dois segui-los depois de quinze minutos esperando as malas certas.

\- A segurança do Manchester United pediu que viéssemos escoltá-los para fora, senhores. - Um dos homens disse em um inglês perfeito apesar do sotaque italiano forte. - Alguns jogadores do time estão aqui e causou uma confusão grande na entrada, precisamos tirar todos com segurança, rápido.

\- Não queríamos causar essa confusão toda, senhor. - Falei me sentindo ruim por causar tudo isso e xingando Louis por ter chamado os outros amigos para vir até o aeroporto. Um jogador incomoda muita gente, um time inteiro incomoda muito mais.

Assim que Jason voltara para meu lado e os seguranças nos pediram para segui-los por uma porta secundária que até então estava trancada, eu cutuquei seu braço e chamei sua atenção.

\- O que ele está tramando?

\- Não consegui ouvir direito por conta da gritaria, vamos esperar e ver. - Jason respondeu me lançando um sorriso pequeno e contido, mas à essa altura já percebi que isso é algo da personalidade dele e que ele não gosta de sorrir muito.

Os seguranças nos levaram pelo meio da confusão de paparazzi e fãs italianos com a camiseta do Manchester ou camisetas com os rostos dos jogadores estampados. Algumas garotas gritavam meu nome e eu tentei sorrir enquanto sentia mãos grandes nas minhas costas me guiando pelo meio da confusão de gritos e flashes.

No estacionamento eu fui levado diretamente para uma van grande preta e Jason me avisara que iria em outra com os seguranças e outras pessoas da equipe do Man U. Assim que eu entrei no carro vários pares de olhos estavam fixados em mim e sorrisos enormes me sendo lançados, mas o que mais me chamavam atenção eram os olhos azuis de meu namorado.

\- Oi… - Falei meio incerto e Louis sorria tão grande que era meio impossível olhar para outra pessoa.

Ele estava de frente para mim e sentado com mais dois colegas do lado, um deles era Josh Devine que eu conheci na piscina no Rio de Janeiro. Ao meu lado tinham mais dois que eu já reconhecia graças a Niall e sua ajuda durante os jogos.

\- Heey Harry! - Josh foi o primeiro que gritara e eu sorri, apertando sua mão e rindo ao que os outros garotos o imitaram.

\- Me sinto orgulhoso por saber o nome de todos vocês. - Falei sorrindo de volta e Louis bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Quer tentar? - Ele desafiou provavelmente achando que eu iria errar alguém. Se eu sorrise mais um pouco minha bochecha rasgaria.

\- Tudo bem... Ahn... – Primeiro eu apontei para Josh e seu outro amigo ao lado. – Josh, Daniel... Brian, Sandy... E Lewis.

\- Ehey! – Josh gritou esticando a mão para um high five e Louis revirava os olhos novamente, o joelho esticando para bater contra o meu. – Nós sabemos que vocês querem muito pular no colo um do outro, mas o resto do carro ainda não comeu então se acalmem. 

\- Josh você é tão desnecessário quanto as headbands que o Harry usa. – Louis respondeu sorrindo diretamente para mim enquanto Josh se jogava no colo dele e tentava puxar seu cabelo que ficava cada vez mais longo. E maravilhoso. 

\- Então, vocês criaram um pandemônio na entrada do aeroporto para me empatarem de beijar o Louis ou vocês estão planejando algo a mais? – Perguntei tentando fazer expressão de indignado e Daniel, ou Dan, pôs a mão no coração fingindo estar espantado. 

\- Eu não gosto desse garoto, quem você acha que somos? – Ele perguntou e os garotos riam alto. – Nós viemos atrapalhar somente, claro. 

\- Não amor, nós vamos jantar em um lugar que o Brian diz conhecer e depois os garotos vão dar o jeito deles, mas vão de certeza sumir. – Louis assegurou e eu ri revirando os olhos e assentindo. 

Nós então ouvimos Josh e Dan brigarem sobre o que queriam comer e eu estava ainda um pouco nervoso sentindo o joelho de Louis contra o meu lembrando o tempo em que ficamos longe e agora ele finalmente está aqui. Eu estou aqui. 

A van parou em uma rua movimentada, Jason e os outros seguranças já estavam estacionados conversando quietos em pé na calçada. Iriamos jantar em um dos lugares de maior circulação de turistas, Navigli, então os seguranças iriam permanecer conosco. Louis parecia extremamente mais confortável ao lado de Jason do que eu, o homem sorria um pouco mais fácil e eles conversavam muito mais do que eu na viagem toda. Preconceito porque eu tenho o cabelo enrolado e não jogo futebol, provavelmente. 

O tempo todo eu fui com a cabeça baixa e assim que saímos da outra rua onde deixaram as vans, Jason nos avisou que já estávamos sendo fotografados e que seria bom Louis não falar muito comigo e sim conversar com os amigos já que os boatos de que o jogador de futebol namorado do modelo Harry Styles havia ido lhe buscar no aeroporto estavam grandes demais. “Vocês precisam manter na amizade por enquanto.” 

Não. 

O canal já é movimentado por ser maravilhoso e um lugar ótimo para visitar em Milão então por si só já é cheio, mas depois de algum tempo andando as pessoas começaram a notar os jogadores e tirar fotos. Louis ia na frente conversando com Josh e Dan estava ao meu lado com as mãos enfiadas no bolso e tremendo um pouco com o vento frio. 

Haviam feito reservas em um dos melhores restaurantes ao longo do canal e quando Jason finalmente me permitiu chegar perto de Louis nós já estávamos longe do vento congelante e separados dos curiosos por uma grande janela – de vidro essa droga. 

\- Você está lindo, Jesus seu cabelo não para de crescer? – Ele sussurrou escondendo o rosto atrás de meu ombro largo de forma a quem estivesse olhando lá fora não pudesse vê-lo. Eu já cheguei à conclusão de que Louis é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, mas é sempre bom reforçar. 

 - Nem o seu. – Notei entrelaçando a ponta de meu dedo em uma mecha e ele mordeu meu braço, se endireitando e fingindo que nada havia acontecido. – Eu não acredito que você deixou a barba crescer, olha, eu te odeio. 

\- Você só quer uma chance de ter ela roçando contra suas coxas, eu sei. – Ele respondeu encostando dessa vez o queixo em meu ombro e eu sorri, dando impulso de que ia morde-lo antes de assisti-lo se afastar rindo. 

\- Yep. Espero eu que hoje. – Murmurei adorando ver o rosado pintar suas bochechas até Jason chamar nossa atenção com um sorriso satisfeito. 

\- Olhem isso. – Ele disse passando o celular para Louis e voltando sutilmente a conversar com os garotos. 

Louis virou o celular para mim e me deixou ler junto. 

Jogador do Manchester United, Louis Tomlinson, vai buscar o modelo Harry Styles no aeroporto e levanta novamente suspeitas de um possível relacionamento.

Na noite passada Louis Tomlinson (24) e os colegas de time do Manchester United foram vistos se divertindo em um campo de futebol improvisado no quintal de alguém que até agora não fora identificado enquanto Harry Styles permanecia em Nova York a trabalho. Alguns fãs estavam apostando que o modelo passaria sua folga ao lado do novo melhor amigo – se é que podemos chamar assim – e adivinhem só? Acertaram!

Tomlinson levou os quatro colegas Josh Devine, Dan Richards, Sandy Beales e Dylan Castle até o aeroporto onde Harry Styles desembarcou ao lado de um homem até agora desconhecido. A presença dos jogadores e do modelo causou um verdadeiro caos de fãs e paparazzi na entrada do Malpensa Airport apenas uma hora atrás de onde todos saíram juntos em uma mini van. 

Então, acham que os dois continuam em uma amizade ou está rolando algo a mais ali? Deixem comentários, nós queremos saber! 

Para mais notícias e matérias acesse nosso site ou visite nossa página no facebook!

\- É Burberry boy, você acha que está rolando algo a mais ali? – Louis provocou e eu revirei os olhos. 

\- Não sei, mas eu teria certeza se um casal de curiosos tirasse uma foto dos dois se beijando em um restaurante. – Respondi mandando um olhar gelado para uma mulher que tirava fotos descaradamente com a câmera virada para todos nós, principalmente Louis e eu que conversávamos perto um do outro. 

Louis sutilmente virou o rosto assentindo e eu continuei a tomar meu suco enquanto os garotos ainda decidiam qual prato regional pediriam. Meu celular estava largado na mesa ao lado do celular de Dan e quando ele piscou eu até iria ignorar, mas Louis puxou o seu do bolso e decidi olhar por curiosidade, já esperando ser minha mãe. 

“Nós vamos dar um jeito de colocar Louis no seu hotel Harry, mas vocês têm que nos ajudar e não espalhar para ninguém. Aproveitem (:”

Parece que Jason só não sabe sorrir pessoalmente, o emoji ele sabe usar. 

 Sem conseguir segurar eu olhei para os lados e me encolhi um pouco mais contra a lateral do braço de Louis, beijando o canto de seus lábios quando ele virara e sorrira para mim.

Em dois dias eu teria que voltar à Londres para trabalhar e ficaria sem vê-lo por mais algumas semanas então vamos fazer as quarenta e oito horas valerem a pena.


	6. Portland

Três semanas depois e eu estava enfiado dentro de um carro alugado morrendo de frio e assistindo a chuva cair no estacionamento do Portland Internacional Airport.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo antes mesmo de eu ver um garoto de moletom das adidas se aproximar, o capuz escondendo seu corpo e seu rosto, a única coisa que ele trazia era uma mochila. Meu coração apertava só de pensar que ele viera de Manchester até Portland para passar somente um dia comigo.

Um dia.

Fiquei assistindo calado ele entrar no carro grunhindo palavrões de frio e jogando a mochila em qualquer lugar lá atrás, as mãos esfregando freneticamente uma contra a outra e a respiração saindo em quase ofegos.   

\- Jesus Cristo você está lindo, dirija logo para longe daqui antes de fazermos sexo no meio do estacionamento de um aeroporto. – Louis soltou as palavras quase em um silvo, as bochechas em um borrão vermelho e o sorriso enorme cortando seu rosto gelado. – Harry...

\- Desculpe, desculpe. - Respondi aumentando o aquecedor e dando partida para sabe Deus onde contando com o fato de meu hotel ser praticamente ao lado do aeroporto e eu só ter estado em Portland duas vezes na vida.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – Louis murmurou com os olhos fechados, provavelmente cansado e sentindo a diferença de horário perfurar seu corpo. – Acho que nós deveríamos fazer uma versão de Jet Lag do Simple Pan. Eu não faço ideia qual esse fuso e não sei quantas horas eu fiquei naquele avião e eu não consegui dormir. Ah, e você precisa me alimentar antes que eu te coma. Literalmente.

\- O fuso horário leva tudo de você, menos a safadeza. – Falei divertido e ele bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Me de comida, Burberry boy! – Ele escandalizou e dessa vez eu quem revirei os olhos, dirigindo até qualquer drive thru ou restaurante que eu achasse para alimentar um monstro.

Nós paramos em um Mcdonalds mesmo e eu me diverti vendo Louis tentar me fazer comer um hambúrguer gigante, revirando os olhos duzentas vezes me relembrando que eu sou um modelo idiota e rico. Tá certo...

Quando voltamos para o carro Louis havia conseguido fazer a moça do caixa deixar ele lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes no banheiro dela atrás do balcão, fazendo a melhor cara de piedade do mundo. A moça parecia prestes a ter um ataque, coitada.

Eu realmente não fazia ideia de para onde estava indo até Louis mandar eu parar o carro e afastar a cadeira, subindo em meu colo e enfiando a mão em baixo de minha camiseta e meu moletom, minha barriga inteira ficando tensa com o contato gelado.

\- Você é tão quente, graças a Deus. – Ele murmurou sorrindo e beijando meus lábios calmamente. – Vamos ficar parados no meio da estrada no meio do nada até algum policial ou monstro nos parar, vamos, banco de trás.

Agradecendo por ter alugado um carro grande eu pulei para o banco de trás e esperei Louis vir deitar em cima de mim, sua respiração quente contra meu pescoço descendo até meu peitoral e voltando para meu rosto minutos depois.

Nós transamos dentro de um carro no meio do nada em Portland com o barulho da chuva ricocheteando os vidros e teto do veículo, Louis abafando os gemidos contra minha bochecha e minhas mãos percorrendo o seu corpo de cima a baixo, memorizando, apertando, tentando fazer seu cheiro ficar contra minha pele. Depois disso nenhum dos dois falou muito, só ficamos quietos olhando pela janela a chuva incessante cair e esperando a coragem entrar no corpo de um dos dois para ligar ao menos o som.

Nenhum dos dois moveu um centímetro para trocar o silencio por música, mas quando ele sentira meus beijos trilhando seu pescoço minutos depois meus gemidos rompiam o silencio do carro por uma segunda vez.

Um dia inteiro somente matando a saudade e enchendo o estoque de beijos para tentar sobreviver a mais algumas semanas, Jason nunca precisaria saber. Ninguém precisa.


	7. Los Angeles

Liam estava extremamente satisfeito comigo e os garotos por termos ganhados críticas e elogios maravilhosos depois dos ensaios fotográficos para divulgação da Burberry na Califórnia. Seja lá o que Niall fizera com Zayn nessa última semana dera muito certo porque ele estava extremamente feliz durante todas as horas de todos os dias.

Eu não poderia sair de Los Angeles no meu aniversário, mas minha mãe e minha irmã garantiram que viriam na cidade comemorar e Jason me fizera uma promessa de mindinho em permitir que Louis pudesse vir também.

Pela parte da manhã do dia primeiro eu fiquei na piscina com Liam, Niall e Zayn e de tarde eu finalmente fui liberado para buscar Louis no aeroporto. É claro que eu precisei de segurança porque é claro que descobriram que ele estaria lá. Eles descobrem tudo.

 Enquanto me levavam até o aeroporto minha mãe me assegurara de que o voo chegaria mais tarde e ela iria direto para minha casa com Gemma e Robin, que não precisava eu ir busca-la nem esperar no aero. Elas estão tramando, já se passaram vinte e quatro anos para eu detectar esse tipo de coisa.

O primeiro rosto conhecido que eu avistei fora Preston, depois Jason e sua expressão usual de “Não estou para brincadeiras”. Louis vinha atrás de óculos escuros que assim como os meus provavelmente estavam escondendo olheiras gigantes.

Nós não nos beijamos, mas eu o segurei forte em um abraço e beijei sua testa rapidamente, sabendo que estavam tirando fotos e já provavelmente escrevendo matérias.

\- Eu nem sabia mais o que era sol, que bonito. – Louis disse rindo e eu encostei no carro esperando Preston pôr a pequena mala dele no bagageiro. – Sério, parece que eu estava envelopado em uma nuvem de chuva e frio para sempre. Vá se foder Manchester.

\- Senti sua falta, te assistir rindo e macacando pelo campo não é igual a isso. – Murmurei assim que ele passou ao meu lado e Louis pareceu tentado em me responder com um beijo, mas Jason interrompeu.

\- Sem mais ações fora do script vocês dois. Não pensem que Portland passou despercebido. A moça do Mcdonalds tem twitter e graças a Deus não tinha um telefone na hora para tirar foto, ou senão as provas estariam anexadas nos tweets desesperados.

\- Oops. – Respondi sem sentir um pingo de culpa. Vá se foder Manchester e Jason, por favor.

\- Eu trouxe meu skate e nós vamos andar perto do letreiro de Hollywood como dois turistas. – Louis me avisou quando entramos no carro e eu revirei os olhos o puxando para um beijo estalado e barulhento, metade das intenções era porque eu queria e a outra metade para tirar Jason do sério. Essa mala não-sorridente.

\- Eu moro aqui Lou. – Lembrei e ele revirou os olhos.

\- E dai? Você também mora em Londres, então shiu. – Foi o que ele respondeu antes de pedir que o motorista nos levasse para Hollywood.

Assim que chegamos lá ele abriu o bagageiro e tirou o skate grudado em algumas tiras na mala, olhando satisfeito a longa rua que Preston pedira para parar e sorrindo ao puxar o telefone.

\- Uma foto para o instagram mataria alguém Jason? – Bom menino pedindo permissão para o não-sorridente.

\- Não, já vão tirar fotos mesmo. – Jason disse sentado no carro mexendo no celular sem olhar para cima.

Louis então somente levantou seu Iphone e tirou uma foto minha do nada encostado no carro. Obrigado óculos, minhas olheiras são suas melhores amigas. 

Eu nem quis saber o que ele escrevera de legenda antes de senti-lo me puxar e fazer andar ao seu lado enquanto andava devagar no skate. Fiquei andando ao longo da rua admirando o letreiro antes de postar eu mesmo uma foto no instagram totalmente fingindo que não era meu aniversário. Louis enquanto isso dava voltas em minha volta ou ia até mais na frente depois voltava e puxava meu cabelo.

Quando nós estávamos longe do carro e de qualquer segurança e o senhor não-sorridente Louis subiu no skate e me abraçou, pela primeira vez na vida seus ombros na altura dos meus e seus lábios pertos o suficiente para se encostarem com um simples impulso.

\- Feliz aniversário Burberry boy. – Ele murmurou beijando minha testa e abraçando meus ombros com mais força, mordendo minha bochecha logo em seguida e parecendo esquecer onde e com quem estávamos. Eu não poderia ligar menos também enquanto encaixava minhas mãos em sua cintura.

Mais tarde naquele dia enquanto eu assistia Louis conversar com Gemma na minha festa “surpresa” em casa e longe de paparazzi – apesar de não longe de câmeras de convidados – recebi uma mensagem de Josh e os outros garotos do time, depois de algum tempo nós começamos a conversar um pouco mais e virar amigos. Aproveitei para ver meu instagram e checar a foto que Louis havia tirado.

Eu estava contra a luz e meu ray-ban refletia uma parte do tronco de meu namorado, quase possível ver o sorriso dele se não fosse pelo celular atrapalhando. Se para cada comentário falando que nós éramos um casal fofo eu tivesse um real à essa altura eu estaria rico. Outros comentários não valem a pena meu reconhecimento. A legenda apesar disso era a minha preferida.

“Feliz aniversário Burberry boy! O único homem que eu já conheci cujo a beleza do rosto é tão perfeita quanto a do coração. Sinceramente seu, Louis.”


	8. Doncaster

Dois meses depois e eu me encontrava exatamente na porta da casa de Louis com somente uma mochila nas costas e o cabelo bagunçado escondido em uma beanie depois de um dia inteiro em aeroportos fazendo conexão de Nova York até Londres, Londres até Manchester e de Manchester para Doncaster.

Doncaster.

Eu não fazia ideia se ele havia falado sério na hora de me convidar, mas foram dois meses conversando por mensagens e facetime, trocando raras mensagens no twitter para o público e uma vez até postando uma foto que tiramos meses atrás a mando de Jason. Louis não podia sair do campeonato e nem tinha tempo para atravessar o globo para ir me ver, muito menos eu fui permitido de pisar em solo inglês por um mês inteiro por Liam que exigira minha concentração total para a temporada.

E assim que nós dois ganhamos uma folga eu implorei – implorei – para que Jason não nos fizesse viajar ou sabe lá o que, avisando que eu estava indo até Doncaster passar uns dias com meu namorado. Eu não queria fazer aparição para ninguém, eu só queria ele.

\- Doris atende a porta! – Uma voz feminina gritou e eu sorri tentando não passar mal imaginando a pequena Doris abrindo a porta, até agora eu só a vi por foto.

Alguns segundos depois a porta foi destrancada e um pequeno corpo apareceu atrás dela, um sorriso tímido aparecendo nos lábios da criança.

\- Hey Doris, eu sou o Harry... – Falei sorrindo e acenando, ela assentindo repetidas vezes.

\- Eu sei! Você tá na foto no celular do Louis e ele fala um monte de você. – Ela entregou o irmão e eu ri.

\- Ele está ai?

\- Tá! Espera ai tá bom? – Ela disse animada, desaparecendo segundos depois pela porta e me deixando do lado de fora. – Louis! Louis! O Harry! Louis!

Alguns segundos depois alguém claramente estava descendo alguma escada e a porta foi aberta bruscamente, meu corpo sendo jogado para trás com um corpo quente me apertando e me puxando com força para perto.

\- Amor! – Lou sussurrou puxando meu rosto e plantando um beijo molhado em meus lábios, minhas mãos segurando suas costas com força. - Você está aqui! Olha o tamanho do seu cabelo! Porque a imagem não mostra isso tudo?!

\- Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, amor. – Murmurei encostando a boca em sua bochecha e aproximando de seu ouvido. – Eu estou morrendo de frio e se você não me convidar para entrar talvez meu pênis caia.

Louis gargalhou e se afastou para eu entrar. Doris estava esperando nós dois com um sorriso e logo atrás uma mulher morena também sorria enquanto segurava alguns brinquedos no braço. Jay é tão bonita pessoalmente quanto em fotos.

\- Muito prazer dona Jay, perdão chegar do nada. – Murmurei percebendo minha intrusão e ela revirou os olhos, me provando que a mania de Louis é de família antes de sorrir.

\- É um prazer de conhecer Harry! – Ela respondeu vindo de abraçar e entregando os brinquedos de Doris para Louis guardar, não sem reclamar antes. – Eu estava fazendo o jantar, Louis disse que você é um ótimo cozinheiro! Venha, temos muito para conversar! Seu cabelo é lindo, querido...

Ou ele mentiu ou ela mentiu, difícil saber.

Eu ajudei a cortar algumas coisas enquanto ela falava sobre como Louis era um adolescente rebelde e só queria saber de jogar bola. As piadas sobre ele não saber contar direito foram o auge da noite e Doris era a criança mais adorável do mundo.

Primeiro Jay deu o jantar para a filha depois pediu que Louis colocasse a mesa enquanto ela levava Doris para dormir. O padrasto de Lou, Dan, chegou alguns minutos depois e eu achei que fosse ser desconfortável mas ele é divertido e educado, conversando sobre futebol com o enteado e depois tentando me incluir aos poucos.

Quando todos estavam sentados na pequena mesa, Jay sorria tanto que eu não poderia comer direito já que nem desviar do rosto dela eu conseguia. Louis estava ao meu lado mexendo no prato com o garfo em uma mão e a outra acariciando a minha, falando sobre como os treinos foram puxados nesses últimos meses e como o treinador parecia com medo do time não conseguir entrar na Champions League.

Então Louis fixou o olhar em sua mãe e deixou o talher encostar no prato, os olhos semicerrados e os dedos fechando com força contra os meus.

\- Fale o que você tem para falar mãe, eu sei que tem algo, eu te conheço. – Ele disse curto, mas não grosseiro. Louis parecia nervoso, mas até eu estava depois disso, calado e indeciso para onde eu deveria olhar.

\- Dan e eu estávamos esperando você chegar em casa e uma hora perfeita para falar isso, agora parece a hora perfeita com Harry aqui. Eu sei que ele é alguém especial para você. Espero que ele saiba disso. – Ela falou me olhando e sorrindo antes de voltar o olhar para o filho. – Eu estou gravida, Lou. De outro pequeno garotinho.

A mesa de repente parecia alta demais e o silencio que se seguiu estava prestes a me sufocar até que Louis levantou e deu um longo suspiro entrecortado que parecia uma espécie de soluço.

\- Oh meu Deus, mãe! – Ele soluçou novamente indo até ela e abraçando apertado, beijando seus cabelos várias e várias vezes antes de afastar e abraçar Daniel. – Parabéns... Parabéns vocês dois, isso é... é incrível... E-eu... Eu não esperava outro irmãozinho, mas isso é incrível...

Jay começou a falar sobre como o médico disse que a gravidez tem que ser assistida de perto por conta de sua idade, mas que se ela se cuidar vai dar tudo certo. Louis parecia confuso, mas feliz e eu queria que ele me dissesse o que estava passando em sua cabeça.

Quando deitamos no sofá uma hora depois de ajudar Jay a arrumar a cozinha ele finalmente deixou um suspiro cansado escapar por seus lábios, o barulho da televisão quase camuflando.

\- Eu serei vinte e quatro anos mais velho que ele... Minha mãe me teve muito nova, ainda adolescente... E depois da Doris eu achei que ela fosse parar, mas parece que não né...

\- É isso que te preocupa?

\- Sim. É uma diferença muito grande... – Louis murmurou suspirando de novo. – Mas ela está feliz e isso é o que importa... E eu senti sua falta.

\- Eu também senti sua falta meu amor. – Falei contra seus lábios, o beijando devagar e sugando seu lábio inferior antes de afastar para beijar sua testa.

Louis então sorriu e puxou meu telefone do bolso de meu jeans, destravando e abrindo o aplicativo do instagram, tirando uma foto de nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

\- Jason vai morrer, mas eu quero acelerar as coisas um pouco mais. Dois meses fora tempo demais... – Ele murmurou escrevendo uma legenda qualquer que não tocava nem remotamente no seu nome, mas pessoas sabias ou com olhos conseguiriam perceber que aquelas coxas eram suas. Eu não conseguiria confundir nunca. – Mês que vem nós faremos um jogo para a caridade e eu quero que você vá assistir. Você precisa assistir um jogo na vida de dentro de uma arena e jogos da caridade são mais leves, sem cartões vermelhos e porrada, palavrões e tal. Faço questão que Niall e Zayn venham também. E o Liam. E sua mãe e irmã se você quiser.

Sorri e beijei seus lábios por mais uma vez, murmurando a resposta contra eles enquanto deslizava minha mão para dentro de seu jeans tentando apertar sua bunda.

\- Eu não perderia por nada.


	9. Manchester United

Quando Louis dissera que os jogos de caridade eram mais leves eu havia pensado que era realmente leve. Imagina o que seria pesado. Minha irmã torcia de um lado com Liam, Niall torcia do outro e até Zayn gritava palavrões e ria quando alguém do time adversário ganhava um cartão amarelo.

Por duas vezes um jogador branquelo pois o pé para Louis cair e nas duas eu senti meu coração bater na beira de minha boca, gritando meus pulmões fora e pouco me importando se fotos estavam sendo tiradas.

Dan estava ali perto com Doris vestida com a farda do time que Louis dera para ela, minha mãe estava do lado conversando animada e parecendo amiga de infância de Jay que torcia e conversava ao mesmo tempo, animada e levando a mão na barriga uma vez ou outra.

Os fotógrafos pareciam estar vivendo o dilema da vida deles tentando decidir se tiravam fotos do jogo ou da família do jogador Tomlinson e minha família.

Jason não havia se pronunciado sobre isso, não falara sobre o que causaria na mídia o fato de eu ter vindo e ainda ter trago minha família e amigos. Ele simplesmente sorrira um pouco e desejara bom jogo para Louis e os garotos.

O intervalo chegou e Liam me levou para dar algumas entrevistas, a maioria dos repórteres perguntava o que estava rolando entre Louis e eu, mas eu me fingia de surdo e só respondia as que perguntavam como eu estava e se eu estava animado para a London Fashion Week.

Fui proibido de ir para o vestiário ou ver Louis fora dele mesmo então voltei para ficar com os amigos, conversando com Niall que estava vermelho e quase rouco, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

O segundo tempo começou menos animal que o primeiro até o time de Louis fazer um gol e todos da torcida pareciam ter levado um choque, gritos escoando por todos os lados e eu talvez nunca tenha sorriso tanto enquanto olhava Louis sorrir e se jogar em cima dos colegas, suas bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios molhados com o suor. Ele estava maravilhoso, parecia flutuando no campo.

Nos últimos minutos Dan conseguiu passar a bola para Louis e ele estava tão longe da trave que eu definitivamente não estava esperando ele impulsionar toda a perna para frente e acertar a bola com força que passou longe do goleiro e fez a rede da trave balançar como se fosse de isopor. A força e impulso fizera Louis cair no chão, mas assim que todos processaram o gol seus amigos o ajudaram a levantar e o abraçaram como se tivessem ganhado no jogo da vida. Louis parecia no topo do mundo enquanto abraçava todos e procurava por nós na torcida.

Eu estava já longe de todos na hora em que ele me achou e ficou gritando meu nome, sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse o bem mais precioso que ele tem. Alguns seguranças quase tentaram barrar minha passagem, mas logo eu estava dentro do campo e Louis correndo em minha direção, se jogando nos meus braços e resolvendo de uma vez por todas o que eu queira faz alguns meses e ele faz alguns anos.

Suas mãos quentes seguraram meu rosto enquanto as pernas rodeavam meu quadril e ele me beijou. Me beijou. Com força e decidido. Os lábios quentes e macios pressionados contra os meus. De repente nós dois estávamos flutuando e tudo o que eu queria era que todos estivessem vendo e que todos soubessem que a verdade é que Louis Tomlinson é meu.

Louis Tomlinson é namorado do modelo Harry Styles. Não está livre. Muito bem relacionado, obrigado.

Quando ele se afastou seu sorriso era tão grande que eu quase caía com e o levava junto. Um último selinho foi dado e antes mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir eu já podia sentir. 

\- Eu te amo! - Ele murmurou feliz me beijando novamente e virando o rosto quando eu encostei os lábios em seu ouvido.

\- Espero que você esteja certo disso, bebê coala. - Respondi sorrindo ainda recusando olhar em volta. - E e também te amo Lou. Muito.

\- Eu fico feliz porque depois disso nós temos muito pra atravessar. - Ele riu saindo de cima de mim, mas as mãos ainda no meu rosto.

\- Juntos. Vamos passar por qualquer coisa juntos, principe. Agora você tem que tomar um banho. - Falei gargalhando e o puxando para outro beijo, os barulhinhos irritantes das cameras não eram mais altos do que o sangue pulsando em meu ouvido.

Quando eu me afastei já precisava a ajuda de seguranças, os fotografos, paparazzi, fãs, todos vindo para cima. Antes de eu dar mais passos para longe de Louis que estava sendo encaminhado ao vestiário eu ouvi sua voz me chamando.

\- Hey burberry boy, voce é meu! - Ele gritou rindo e deixando Preston ajudar a tirá-lo dali, me dando uma única certeza que é vê-lo lá fora porque agora ele é oficialmente meu.


	10. We are pretty lights.

Dois meses atrás fomos surpresos por um beijo do modelo Harry Styles dado no meio de uma arena lotada em seu atual namorado jogador do Manchester United, Louis Tomlinson. Uma semana depois tivemos um anúncio oficial e os dois finalmente assumiram estar tendo um caso por meses depois de se conhecerem no final do ano passado no Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 

Como o casal não cansa de surpreender os fãs nós temos uma notícia de primeira mão dada pessoalmente por nosso jogador e modelo preferidos! Confiram!

“Hey galera, aqui e Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles, nós temos algo para compartilhar que talvez interesse alguns de vocês!”

“Louis alguns meses atrás finalmente pôde realizar um dos sonhos dele que era parar de fingir e se esconder por trás de uma máscara. Isso foi um passo importante que eu fico extremamente orgulhoso de ter presenciado e ajudado durante esse tempo...”

“Não tem sido fácil…”

“Não, não tem. Mas nós estamos juntos e isso é a maior ajuda que poderia existir.”

“Então é sobre isso que gostaríamos de falar. Eu tenho o meu Harry para me ajudar a passar por momentos difíceis e aguentar comentários inúteis de pessoas que veem as coisas em uma luz diferente da nossa. Mas gostaríamos de usar um pouco do nosso tempo para ajudar o projeto Trevor e aquelas pessoas que infelizmente não tem um Harry.”

“O projeto Trevor fora criado em 1998 por três pessoas maravilhosas que fizeram um pequeno filme chamado Trevor. A organização tem o objetivo de ajudar a comunidade LGBT a passar por quase sempre presentes pensamentos suicidas, por todos os momentos difíceis . Se você faz parte da comunidade, está curioso sobre sua sexualidade, tem algum amigo que precisa, quer alguém para conversar sobre, se você está pensando que não tem jeito então entre em contato com o projeto Trevor e nos deixe te ajudar. Você não precisa passar por isso sozinho.”

“É uma realidade triste o fato de que uma porcentagem extremamente grande de suicidios de adolescentes em volta do mundo inteiro é envolvendo alguém que procurava apenas uma ajuda, uma luz. Deixe o projetor Trevor ser a sua. Nos deixe te ajudar.”

“Você pode entrar em contato e saber de mais informações acessando o site thetrevorproject.org ou colocando o nome do projeto em qualquer rede social.”

“É isso galera. Eu posso dizer que eu sou um ser humano extremamente feliz por finalmente estar fazendo parte abertamente da comunidade e estar tentando ajudar pessoas como o meu antigo eu. O antigo Louis. Por favor, não desista de sua vida por achar que é a coisa mais fácil a fazer. Eu amo todos, fiquem bem!”

“Eu sou completo por estar fazendo parte dessa grande corrente. Se você também quer fazer parte, nos procure. E eu quero deixar um muito obrigado para meu namorado. Por ele ser quem ele é. Por ele ser tão forte.”

“Eu sou forte graças à você…”

“Espero que a organização os ajude a encontrar essa luz. Todo amor, galera!”

“Eu e Harry amamos à todos vocês! Fiquem todos bem!”

Todos os contatos que você precisa para chegar até o projeto estão anexados no final dessa matéria. 

Esperamos que Louis e Harry tenham uma vida maravilhosa juntos, e a comunidade inteira agradece a ajuda que os dois estão dando. 

Até a próxima, você também pode encontrar essa máteria no facebook e no site Trevor clicando aqui. (x)

Faça parte você também de projetos assim, ajuda a salvar vidas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> N.a. TERMINEI oficialmente NAO ACREDITO.
> 
> Vamos lá?
> 
> O projeto Trevor existe, é maravilhoso, mas é para a América no Norte. Eu fui procurar e encontrei a organização Tudo Vai Melhorar, uma afiliada do It Gets Better que atende tanto no Brasil quanto em Portugal. Se você precisa de ajuda, faça as palavras acimas as minhas palavras - afinal elas foram - e não pense que voce está sozinho. Não desista tão fácil assim amor, procure ajuda. 
> 
> Eu estou disposta a ajudar da forma que eu puder, se você também estiver entre para um projeto ou ajude com coisas mínimas do tipo nunca julgar alguém por sua escolha de sexualidade. E eu digo agora não só para a comunidade LGBT mas também com o bullying com pessoas fora dela. Eu tenho certeza que você não quer ser o motivo do choro de alguém, nem muito menos o motivo dela ter tirado a própria vida.
> 
> http://www.tudovaimelhorar.org se você sabe de outro e quiser compartilhar conosco, fique à vontade. 
> 
> Bom, é isso. Eu adoro voces com todo meu coração, espero que tenham gostado, que perdoem os meus erros durante a SS inteira jenwjdjaja tiveram váriios, eh?
> 
> UM BEIJO PRA CADA UM! ♡


End file.
